Age of Demons
by jameygamer
Summary: A Project Dark Jade story. In a dark new world, Jade fails to escape the changes made by Shendu through the Book of Ages, and with no memories of her previous life, lives out her life alongside Jackie and Uncle as Shendu's loyal servant. But a revolt from another demon starts her on a great journey unlike no other. A journey of darkness, power, ambition, and destiny. M for safety.
1. Prologue

**Age of Demons**

_Written by Jameygamer_

_Concept aided by Eduard Kassel_

_Betaed by Zim'smostloyalservant and YAXON_

**Been working on this for a long while, but I have decided to go ahead and post this opening prologue just for the heck of it. This is still a working story, but I want to finish it, so reviews are much appreciated.**

**This takes place in an AU where Jade does NOT escape the changes from the Book of Ages. This will be fun. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. It belongs to its respective owners.**

A great battle raged inside the courtyard of Grand Emperor Shendu's palace, as the Great Dragon fought against a revolting Emperor who wished to dethrone him and take his place as ruler of Earth. He breathed a blast of fire the rebel's way, only for it to be deflected by a shield of gravity magic. When the smoke cleared, all Shendu could see was the enraged face of his older brother.

Tso Lan, the Moon Emperor.

The elder Emperor spoke, "I have had enough of serving you. You successfully rewrite the Book of Ages and give us all back our empires, and then you force your way above us like you did when you escaped the Void!"

Tso Lan was referring to the original timeline of the world.

Once, eight demon sorcerers, Bai Tsa the Water Demon, Dai Gui the Earth Demon, Po Kong the Mountain Demon, Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon, Hsi Wu the Sky Demon, Xiao Fung the Wind Demon, Tso Lan the Moon Demon, and Shendu the Fire Demon, terrorized the world with the intention of making it their own. Their wars with the world and each other ended abruptly when a group of deities known as the Eight Immortals were able to defeat them and imprison them in a realm known as the Demon Netherworld, a non-place that was essentially a void of nothing except floating rocks.

After a couple hundred years, Shendu was able to escape from the Netherworld. He abandoned his fellow demons, who referred to each other as siblings, and took control of the territory around his demon portal, the door between the Earth realm and the Netherworld. That territory was China, which was the primary warring zone between the demons before they set off to find their own empires, with Shendu remaining in China.

His rule over China did not last too long, though, as a warrior known as Lo Pei eventually revolted against him and defeated him. Instead of sending him back to the Demon Netherworld, Lo Pei imprisoned him in a statue, sapping the powers of the Noble Animals, which he stole during his rule, and turning them into Talismans. Lo Pei then proceeded to scatter the Talismans across the world.

Shendu would remain in his stone prison for nine hundred years before being set free by a crime syndicate known as the Dark Hand. The leader of the gang, Valmont, accomplished this by putting the recovered Talismans back in Shendu, breaking the curse and restoring him to his full power.

He immediately left and returned to his palace in China with the intention of releasing his Dragon Minions so they would destroy China in retribution for defying him centuries back. Before he could do so, an archaeologist named Jackie Chan, and his niece, Jade, defeated him and returned him to stone. Jade then proceeded to use the Dragon, one of the Talismans, to blast Shendu in his statue form, which destroyed him. His spirit lived on, but returned to the Netherworld as a result of the destruction, much to the joy and pleasure of his siblings.

In order to avoid being punished for leaving them behind, Shendu agreed to find the other seven portals and unleash them on the world once more. Since the Immortals would not come back down from their little piece of nirvana to lend a hand this time, the demons would have no resistance to finally claiming the world and enslaving humanity just as they wanted.

They cast a spell on Shendu, which would bind him to whatever human he possessed, who he intended to be Chan, and then he departed to Earth to find his target. He ended up possessing Valmont by accident, and was forced to work with the Dark Hand again to open the portals.

In the end, he failed, thanks to Chan and his elderly Uncle, and the portals were resealed, this time for good. Shendu himself was exorcised from Valmont's body and returned to the Netherworld.

With absolutely no chance of conquering the humans, who had become intelligent enough to deal with any magic threats, Shendu finally suggested the Book of Ages be rewritten and history be altered to give the demons the Earth they deserved. He then returned to the Earth realm once again and managed to properly take Chan's body this time. He was ultimately successful in rewriting the Book and resetting time, and the demons regained their empires. They had been ruling them with iron fists ever since.

It looked like it was all perfect. The family of demons had escaped from their imprisonment in the Netherworld and finally crafted the human world into their own twisted image, ushering in the Age of the Eight Emperors, but Shendu had a talent for finding loopholes. When they sent Shendu after the Book, no agreement was made on how the world would be handled, and the Fire Emperor, being aware of the existence of eight Japanese Oni masks along with the one he owned, wrote in the Book that not only did he own such masks, but that he also was known as the Grand Emperor, an Emperor to preside over all others. In the first few weeks of the world he created, Shendu laid low, observing the new behaviors of his siblings now that they had empires to rule over. Then, he hit them with the reality that he had placed himself above all of them. He forced all of his brethren, including Tso Lan, to bow down before him in submission. The other demons retained their empires, but Shendu became much more involved in their dealings.

That was how it had been for the past thirteen years.

During the years of his rule, Shendu's siblings began strategizing ways to overthrow him, but cooperation would ultimately be an impossibility. Once he was gone, one of them would have to take his place as Grand Emperor, and it was not in a demon's nature to negotiate. Why make an alliance when you then have to fight them at the banquet table?

Granted, Tso Lan couldn't really blame his younger brother for wanting to rule the world without having to worry about the competition of his brethren. The reality was, if it had been him or anyone else except the "pacifist" Wind Emperor Xiao Fung who had escaped in place of Shendu, they would have done the exact same thing. Contentment and wanting to share was not what demons were known for. Sin and malevolence were what drove the Eight Emperors, and they would do anything to fulfill their ends. But being forced to submit to one of their own was unacceptable, especially since that one was the youngest of them all. Tso Lan could not trust his fellow Emperors to be able to come up with any way to defeat Shendu, and he finally lost his patience and decided to deal with him himself.

Shendu broke the stare-down with his Heat Beam Eyes, blasting Tso Lan into the wall of the palace. The Moon Emperor recovered from the blast and patted down his robes, ridding them of the dust they had collected. He then said to Shendu, "How dare you lie to us about that book. You will suffer for deceiving us once again!"

Shendu replied, "Need I remind you, Brother Tso, that if it weren't for me coming up with the idea of messing with that book, you and the rest of us would still be withering away in Limbo. You could have escaped the Void in my place and had the glory of ruling China all by yourself, but you instead chose to sit and meditate for no good reason other than it was something to do. Tell me, why should YOU deserve the title of Grand Emperor?"

Tso Lan replied back, "Because I am the eldest, and you are the youngest. And you couldn't hold a stick to that warrior that turned you into a wall ornament because you got greedy and stole powers that he ended up using against you. He would not have stood a chance against me, because I don't rely on such powers. I rely on what I have inherited from the Moon itself. Now behold my mastery of gravity!"

Tso Lan charged up a spell and shot it directly at Shendu, who used the Levitation Talisman to rise up and out of the way of the blast. Tso Lan remarked, "You use your pathetic Talismans to give you your extra powers, including the ability to defy the boundary of gravity itself. Without them, you would be nothing more than an oversized fire-breathing lizard that can walk on two feet."

Shendu was enraged at his brother's insult. If there was one thing Shendu could not take being called, it was a lizard. He immediately used the Rabbit Talisman to zoom over and grab Tso Lan before the elder Emperor could react, saying to him, "Don't you dare call me a lizard!"

He then tossed Tso Lan into the wall, and then started laying it on with his powers and claws.

When he finally relented, Tso Lan was completely beat up and unable to fight back. Shendu then grabbed his brother and said to him, "You think you're the smartest being in existence, and you're so proud of it, but for demons, even pride is fleeting. We have no ethics, and I was not satisfied with what I had alone, so I moved heaven and earth to gain the Masks of the ShadowKhan as well as the Talismans of the Chinese Zodiac and build my power beyond your wildest imagination."

"Since you are not grateful for my blessings, brother, you shall return to the Netherworld and rot there alone for all eternity."

He then chanted some strange spell that only he knew, and a fiery circle-shaped portal appeared behind Tso Lan. Shendu then effortlessly tossed the former Emperor into the portal, which closed behind him.

After Tso Lan disappeared, Shendu yelled, "Do you not think I don't notice your presence? Show yourselves!"

The other six Emperors, who were using very sophisticated and rare invisibility spells in an attempt to ambush Shendu while he was fighting Tso Lan, dropped their disguises and revealed themselves at his orders. They had been caught in the act.

Bai Tsa, the Water Empress, stunningly asked, "You defeated and imprisoned Brother Tso?"

"Why, yes, dear sister, and I can see you were thinking about betraying me as well."

They all gulped. If Shendu knew of a spell to send them all back to the Netherworld in one shot, then how were they supposed to fight him?

Shendu then continued, "Thankfully, I am in a good mood from winning a brutal battle and defeating a traitor that I will let you all off the hook this time. But if even one of you defies me again, you will all be seeing Tso Lan in the Void as a result. Now get out of my sight!"

The demons all withdrew, and Shendu then ordered a squad of ShadowKhan to go to Tso Lan's territory of the world and annihilate it. He then returned to the palace, triumphant in his victory, confident that his rule over the world was now solidified…

**Prologue Done**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Several years later:**

_**Shendu's Palace:**_

It was another long and tiring day for Grand Emperor Shendu's Head Attendant Jade Chan. She had been doing work all over his palace all day, and was just let off on a short break, which she was spending in her private quarters. The young woman reflected on her life up to this point.

For most of her life, she had served the Great Dragon, lord of the entire world. She initially was the daughter of one of the higher ranking families in the village, but was chosen by her uncle, Jackie Chan, to become his apprentice Head Attendant, since he did not have any children of his own.

Although it was better for her life to be in the palace than back in the village, her life was not fun; in fact it was usually rather boring, except for the times when it was painful. All she had to do was wait on the Grand Emperor's needs and oversee the other attendants. The Great Dragon was famous for his temper, and if someone made him angry, the consequences were usually dire for that person. At least one slave would be eaten by Shendu every day, so the day to day life inside the palace was often filled with some terror, but it still had a strange sense of peace to it despite everything that happened daily.

Jade took a moment to look at herself in the mirror in her quarters. She had big brown-amber eyes, black hair with two bangs hanging down in front of her face, and a very sleek body. She wore a purple vest with a blue undershirt and trousers and a yellow ribbon tied around her waist.

Her quarters were nothing more than a small room. It had a small ornate bed by the back wall with a pair of pillows and Chinese Silk. There was a small dresser in front of the bed on the left wall, and it held all of her uniforms. Finally, there was a small vanity area to the right with a porcelain toilet and sink. It was better than most of the other servant's sleeping areas, which were so cramped that they could barely move in there. Jade at least had something decent to sleep in.

After a few minutes, a gong went off, signifying that the Master wanted her to help him bathe for the big ceremony tonight.

She didn't know what the ceremony itself would be about, as the Grand Emperor announced it only a little while ago, but she didn't have time to question it.

She hurried over to the bath chamber, and Shendu was already there, in his tub.

His bath chamber was intricately designed with images of the Great Dragon in triumph over others. The newest part of the chamber was a mural of him in battle with a robed being, ending with him showing that being a fiery hole that he was to be sent through.

Jade knew this was the depiction of the battle between Grand Emperor Shendu and the former Moon Emperor Tso Lan.

There used to be eight emperors, including the Grand Emperor, that ruled the world in unison. However, the Moon Emperor attempted to overthrow the Great Dragon, but failed and was sent to another dimension for treason. It had been exactly 4 years since that battle took place, and Shendu was so proud of his victory, he had it honored often.

She realized that must be what the ceremony would be about: A celebration of the anniversary of the fall of the Moon Emperor.

She was snapped out of thinking by the Grand Emperor yelling, "Young one! It's time to clean me."

This was the part of being the Head Attendant she dreaded the most. Usually, her Uncle Jackie would help her with the job of cleaning the Master, but today, she was doing it alone.

She reluctantly used a ladder next to the tub that the Great Dragon was in to get onto him for cleaning. All Shendu felt as he saw her unhappy face was the satisfaction of a human in her humiliation. What Jade didn't know was that Shendu had very special plans for her, plans she wouldn't like.

_**In the Demon Netherworld:**_

The Void.

No name could be more fitting.

This realm was an endless expanse of nothing. Nothing but floating rocks. It wasn't a true place, more like a pit for the world to throw its unwanted inhabitants into to die in.

If he wasn't immortal, that would have been his final fate. But being unable to die made it all the worse for him, Tso Lan, the Moon Emperor.

He was an imposing figure. He had a long face that ended in a mouth that was always open. Two pincer-like protrusions extended from either side of his mouth, as did a long, slender tongue that flicked about aimlessly. He had long jet-black hair that extended and floated all the way down his back and almost to the ground, with a small flap of hair tied in a topknot. He wore a robe that was a mix of red and purple with a set of black ribbons surrounding his waist. Finally, he had four arms. Two of his arms were in the same position as a human's arms, with clawed hands that had only four fingers instead of five. His other two arms extended from his chest, and were much smaller, having only two digits on the hands. He, like all demons, had red eyes.

Time in the Netherworld and time in the Earth realm was very different. It was impossible for Tso Lan to tell how long he'd been here.

There was only one thing he was certain of: He never expected to see this pit again.

Tso Lan had intended to defeat Shendu and take over his kingdom, but Shendu, using those blasted extra powers that he stole, overpowered him and returned him to this realm of nothing.

This stay in the Netherworld was much different from his eternal imprisonment in the original timeline by He Xiangu. As much as he wanted to curse that woman for sending him here originally, he did give her a lot of respect for figuring out how to bend the balance of good and evil alongside the other Immortals in their favor while maintaining it. Plus, he actually had some affection for her, since they shared a common symbol.

The balance originally required that both the demons and the Immortals be locked in an endless cycle of conflict in the Earth realm, which was the desired prize for whoever broke the cycle in their favor. The Immortals found out how to do just that when they discovered the existence of the Netherworld and its properties before the demons did. They used that knowledge to bend reality and defeat the demons for good, sending them here. In the original reality, where that took place, Tso Lan at least had someone to talk to if he wanted, though he spent most of his time in meditation. This time, he was alone in the endless expanse, with no contact with anything living.

He had meditated long enough. He now needed to find a way to break the laws of reality and escape. If He Xiangu could do it, so could he. She was his equal in every way, and Tso Lan was prepared to prove it.

The first problem was a way to escape. The portals, if they still existed, could only be opened from the Earth realm. In addition, each demon was assigned a specific portal when they were initially banished. Tso Lan's portal was in space, between the Earth and the Moon. In the original timeline, humanity had the technology to reach his portal without needing the Armor of the Eight Immortals. That technology, and presumably the Armor as well, was erased when Shendu rewrote the Book of Ages, so direct access to his portal's location was now impossible.

On top of that, his siblings, he assumed, did not know of any spells that could transcend the barrier between the Netherworld and the Earth realm. Even if they did, they wouldn't want the extra competition of the Moon Emperor if they did bring him back, so he could expect no outside help, which was the only thing that could do him any good.

The only ones that would help him now were the members of his loyal army of Dark Chi wizards, led by his right hand, Daolon Wong. They, unfortunately, would not know of any way to break him out either, because magic like that was out of even their league.

As he began to think it was truly impossible to leave the Netherworld, something went off in his head. He just realized there was a loophole that would allow him to escape and take his revenge on Shendu.

When Shendu was a spirit, he could freely cross between the realms without any problems. He didn't need to use his portal or any kind of spell. Since his spirit doubled as his Astral form, it was immune to the barrier that separated the realms.

That was what Tso Lan needed to do. Become a spirit, and he gains the ability to leave.

Granted, this was pretty much his last resort. Sacrificing oneself was not a demon's nature, but going to absurd extremes to achieve their desire was.

The next issue was figuring out how to destroy himself. Shendu was destroyed when he was in statue form. His statue was blown up by Jade Chan, using the Power of Combustion. And since Shendu was not technically immortal when that happened, he died and became a spirit.

Tso Lan did not have that luxury. He was perfectly immortal, and couldn't turn himself into a statue. Even if he did, there wasn't anyone who could then destroy him to release his spirit. He was completely in solitude.

Then he decided on an idea: he had the power of gravity and space, so why not use it to alter the physics of himself? That may very well do the trick.

The final hurdle was someone to possess when he returned to the Earth realm. He immediately decided it would be someone close to Shendu. And who better for the task than one of the Chans? Even though their memories had been erased by the Book, their potential had not. Their prowess was what thwarted him and his siblings in the old timeline, and Shendu himself decided on Jackie Chan as his vessel for rewriting the Book.

Soon, one of the Chans would become Tso Lan's vessel in the Earth realm.

All the pieces were now in position. It was time. Time for him to die.

He got up off of the rock he was perched on, and used his gravity powers to create black holes in the palms of his hands. He placed the hands to his chest, and the holes fused onto it and merged into one giant black hole. The black hole rapidly expanded and distorted Tso Lan until his body was completely absorbed by the hole, with the floating rock he was standing on and several surrounding rocks being sucked in alongside it. Then, finally, something came out of the hole, and the hole finally fizzled into nothing.

Tso Lan opened his eyes, and saw that his body was gone, destroyed. His head was all that was left, and it was now ethereal, with his hair trailing behind him as a kind of tail.

He was now nothing more than a humble spirit.

"Hmm," He remarked, "It worked like a charm. Reality is so easily broken. Now I will finally take my revenge. My human host awaits."

Tso Lan used his newfound freedom from the living plane to depart the Netherworld and return to the Earth realm. Now Shendu would see true terror.

_**Shendu's Palace**_

It was quite hectic for Jade as she continued to serve the attendees of the Grand Emperor's banquet.

The banquet hall was a splendid, massive, open chamber decorated with traditional Chinese symbols reading the story of the conquest of the world by the Eight Emperors. The gray walls were decorated in red tapestries hanging down and pillars with gold murals of dragons on them and lit fire jugs in between each pillar. There were several levels to the main dining table, which was huge, with higher levels of the hall reserved for the more dominant Emperors. On the highest level, which was almost near the ceiling, sat the Great Dragon and his favored Emperor. Only they could be served by Jade and her Uncle.

The banquet itself held more elegance but if anything less civility than the rabble's revelry, which could be heard through the tall windows flung open to let the summer wind ventilate the proceedings. Normally the masses intruding on Shendu would get burned by his sacred fire, but he ignored it tonight, as his spirits were high as he drained his goblet yet again.

Jade moved forward to fill the massive gold and ruby vessel, the pitcher coming up to her elbows as she tilted the ungainly weight in the air with the skill of years of practice. Emptying the pitcher, she moved back into the shadow of the feasting throne. Her uncle waited there amidst the dishes of the next course. She gave him a gesture indicating a refill was needed. He nodded and gave his own gesture to a lesser attendant rushing to bring the Master's beverage of choice.

Jade sighed and tugged at the collar of her uniform. She was baking more thoroughly than any of the Emperors' food. She vaguely recalled the festivals from her earliest years before she was chosen to be an attendant in place of her uncle's nonexistent lineage - loud and confusing, free of the oppressive air of serving royalty.

She glanced to the right where Xiao Fung the Wind Emperor sat. Despite lacking a fancy seat, only he shared the highest level with the Great Dragon. She could see the rigid profile of the Thunder Emperor, Tchang Zu, who radiated much discontent at the Grand Emperor and his favored sibling's contentment.

The others were obscured from her sight save for Po Kong. The hall was not built to admit the Mountain Empress. Instead, a massive doorway and balcony allowed her to occupy a courtyard and be served from the balcony while looking on.

She couldn't see the Princes or the Princesses. Lord Drago, Governor of the Former Moon Territory, presided over the offspring of the Grand Emperor and his lesser siblings. Below them were the lesser demons and the few humans of note to the Empires.

Even standing in the shadow of the Great Dragon's throne put Jade and her uncle far above those who endured the roused wit and interest of those below. And what a sight to see. Only Po Kong and the eldest, Tchang Zu, used any utensil. The barely dead and sometimes living meals were devoured with little regard for etiquette save for those two. An odd paradox, but perhaps those who stood atop the world were free to ignore such niceties.

The Grand Emperor shoved his dishes aside with a gesture of his hand and Jade's uncle moved to serve him anew with her aid.

Then the unexpected occurred. The Grand Emperor rose from his throne and raised a hand. Silence fell quickly; the last voice heard some drunken laughter from a prince who was silenced with a smack that rang through the hall.

He spoke, "Attention, my fellow Emperors and faithful siblings. As you may well know, today is the anniversary of the fall of the Moon Empire."

"My eldest son Drago recently was appointed the Governor of the fallen Moon Empire, and he already has done an excellent job of ratting out the stragglers from the Moon Emperor's personal army. Only his general, Daolon Wong, remains uncaptured, but he too shall fall before our might. Long live the empire of the Great Dragon!"

The entire hall applauded on cue from Shendu's announcement. He then continued.

"Also, as you all know, I have had many children over the course of my rule. My top three offspring are, of course, Lord Drago, his younger brother and my trusted bodyguard, Valkano, and the Minister of the Watch, Lalia.

However, I am not yet satisfied. It is once again time for me to produce offspring. I have already decided on my human mate to begin this process anew."

Jade, who was next to the throne as she filled the Grand Emperor's goblet, almost yelped in surprise as her master picked her up with his left hand and held her out for all to see, signifying that she was the Great Dragon's chosen one.

At this point, she could see all of the dining hall. The great Emperors, from the burly Earth Emperor to the fish-like Water Empress to the batty Sky Emperor, along with their offspring and the lesser demons and humans, were all staring at her with definite curiosity.

"My personal attendant, Jade Chan, has served me loyally for years. She has great potential to carry my next child, and so I grant her this honor on behalf of the kingdom of the Great Dragon."

The entire hall applauded again, although Drago and Lalia felt uncomfortable at the announcement, thinking they haven't done enough to get their father's approval. Hsi Wu, Po Kong, and Dai Gui refrained from clapping, having personal disdain for Jade because of the embarrassing defeats she handed them in the old timeline.

Po Kong could still remember a thousand tiny Jades punching her to the ground in Tokyo and then holding her down as the old man, who now served as Shendu's librarian, banished her.

Dai Gui still couldn't get the image of Jade blasting him with an enchanted flower, which he hated because it was the symbol of his defeat, out of his head.

Finally, Hsi Wu, oh gods, how he despised that girl for foiling him not once, but twice. First, she lead him on a chase across the skies of San Francisco for his tail, which had a banishing spell on it, then she released the tail on him, which resulted in a one-way trip back to Limbo for him. Second, while in the Netherworld, Hsi Wu found Jade, who got caught in Bai Tsa's banishing spell and was sent back with her, and brought her before the demons. When they all made a mad dash for the final open portal, Jade got there before Hsi Wu could, and mocked him before jumping through the portal, which then closed behind her. That image was still fresh in his mind, and so was the pain when he smacked into the rock behind the portal. He hated her more than he did the Immortal who defeated him originally. At least he didn't mock him.

At this point, Jade smiled, pretending to feel honored.

But inside, she was horrified. From what she knew, no human woman who was chosen to bear offspring for Shendu has lived to tell of their experience. All that she knew was that they ultimately died while giving birth to the child. Their bodies were then cremated and their ashes put in a special tomb to honor them.

This announcement meant only one thing to the young woman: certain death, and a long, agonizing wait for it.

Bai Tsa smiled at this news. She knew Jade was terrified about being her brother's newest spawn vessel. The false smile on her face gave that away. Bai Tsa knew Shendu well enough to know that he loved to "take care of women" and father more children than she could count. None of those women had a pleasant time of it, and Jade, who was the niece of the arch nemesis of all demons, Jackie Chan, would soon be in for a living hell.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Tso Lan had the good fortune to eavesdrop on the banquet that his brother and his siblings threw. Although they would've been able to see his spirit in the Netherworld because of the laws that govern it, here in the Earth realm, they were blind as bats to any ghosts floating about around them. He watched as his siblings ate their barely dead and sometimes living meal uncivilized. It disgusted him.

He then heard the news about his former kingdom. All of his Dark Chi Warriors had been defeated, except for Daolon Wong. He knew that Shendu would continue to hunt for him, so it was imperative that once he possessed his human host, he found Wong before Lord Drago did.

Then the announcement about Jade Chan becoming Shendu's next spawn vessel surfaced.

He could see through the honored expression on her face and knew she was absolutely mortified of what awaited her.

The worst part? She didn't know the half of it. Being chosen to bear Shendu's filthy seed was a more unpleasant experience than she could possibly imagine. Tso Lan knew about his brother's secrets; about how his human mates were dealt with while they were pregnant. Hearing what he did to them would make one's stomach turn.

It also made his decision on which Chan he wanted to possess easy.

He originally intended to possess Jackie Chan himself like Shendu did, but then it occurred to him that Chan may be too obvious. He was still the person Shendu despised the most, and if Shendu suspected Chan of any sort of action against him, he would be a dead man walking.

Jade, on the other hand, was the unsung hero of the Chan family. Her reckless behavior and stubborn attitude actually proved to be a boon to Chan more than an obstacle. When he saw Hsi Wu bring her before the demons when they were still trapped in the Void, he realized that if it weren't for her, Chan would not have been able to stop them. She was the wild card in Chan's deck, whether he realized it or not. And she would not take too lightly to be a spawn vessel for a demon dragon. Especially since she would soon get a better offer.

Tso Lan chuckled, "Heheheh. Soon, the young woman and I will cross paths in a way she would never anticipate. Hahahaha!"

**Chapter One Done**

**Author's end note: Thanks to Eduard Kassel for the first half of the banquet scene.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Shendu's Palace:**_

As a dejected Jade returned to her room after the feast was over, she bumped into her Great Uncle in the hall.

He was an old man, presumably in his 80's. He wore a pink shirt, like all of the other palace servants, a blue and yellow jacket, and blue trousers with a yellow ribbon tied around them. He didn't have the best eyesight in the world, so he wore some eyeglasses. Overall, he looked like a very smart and well-read individual, even though one of the requirements of being Shendu's Librarian was that he couldn't read any of the books in the library.

He looked at Jade and asked, "Uncle wants to know why young niece is troubled."

"The Master has chosen me to be his next mate," she said sadly, "You know what will happen to me because of that."

"Do not fear fate too much, Jade. You'll live like an Empress until the day comes."

"I know."

Her Uncle Jackie then came up. He was a typical Asian man, with long black hair tied in a ponytail that was slightly graying in spots. As the Head Attendant, he wore a large purple overcoat with a blue undershirt and blue trousers. He also wore black gloves, and a blue hat with a pink top. He said, "Good work on the ceremony, Jade. How has everyone acted about you being chosen to bear Master's next child?"

"They really are looking at me differently. Just a few minutes ago, the jesters performed a special dance for me. It felt really weird."

"This is a really big honor for you, Jade. You'll be a mother to a dragon."

"So I guess I'll be moving into the Tower of Lou Mou, eh?" she asked.

"Yes. You are going there immediately. Do not worry about having to get your belongings from your quarters. I'll take care of that for you."

"Thank you, Uncle Jackie. I am most happy you are taking care of me."

"I'll always be there for you, Jade. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

"What about the position of Head Attendant? You will need someone to replace me, Uncle Jackie."

"I will take on that role once again. You do not need to worry about the Head Attendant job anymore."

"But who will you-"

"I will find someone. Just don't worry."

Drago, who had been sent by Shendu to escort Jade to the Tower of Lou Mou, then came up to the group. He looked like a smaller version of his father mixed with a human, with horns, a long dragon's tail, claws on his hand and feet, and, unlike full demons, white eyes with red pupils. He wore a General's robe, which was a red silk robe with images of fire on it with a black ribbon tied around the waist.

"Jade."

"Yes, Lord Governor Drago?"

"I am here to escort you to your new quarters. Follow me."

She said goodbye to her Uncles, and followed Drago to the tower.

Once they were out of sight, Jackie and Uncle dropped their happy faces. That would be the last time they would see their beloved niece. From this point forward, they were forbidden any kind of contact with her, or both she and they would be subject to extreme and horrible tortures at the hands of the Great Dragon himself.

Jackie looked down at the floor and frowned. He had grown so close to Jade all these years. She was his surrogate daughter, in a way. All the times they had shared, all the training he gave her for her role as Head Attendant, it brought them so close. And now, she was gone forever in just one night.

Uncle patted his nephew's shoulder to console him. Jackie looked back with his frown, then walked away.

_**"Maybe I can work some of my worry off."**_

He continued to think about his niece's destiny as a mate of the Grand Emperor as he went off to continue his duties.

Meanwhile, Jade and Drago finally arrived at the tower.

The Tower of Lou Mou was one of many forbidden areas of the palace, possibly the most forbidden. The only humans that were ever allowed in the tower were the mates of Shendu. Outside of those mates and the Grand Emperor himself, Drago was the only one of Shendu's children authorized to enter the tower. Any trespassing into the tower was immediately punished by death. A Dragon Minion was always guarding the ornate entryway to the tower, which was across the hall from the Great Dragon's Master Bedroom for convenience.

Jade took a deep breath at this point. Once she entered the tower, the only time she would be allowed to leave it was when Shendu summoned her to his bedroom.

Drago commanded the dragon to stand down, and he and Jade walked up to the ornate red and yellow double door. Drago pulled out a gold key, and stuck it into the door lock, turning it right to unlock and open the door. The Tower of Lou Mou awaited.

The start of the tower was a long, winding stairway decorated with murals of Shendu and his mates. Drago locked the door behind Jade as she gazed in awe at the splendor of the tower.

Slowly, they began ascension of the stairway. It was a long, tall climb with no rooms until near the very top, which was about 10 floors up. Along the way, the mural lining the wall got more extravagant, with the very last one depicting a beautiful woman named Meechi, Lord Drago's mother. The image was of Meechi giving birth to Drago. Jade knew that she would soon have the same "Honor."

At the very top of the stairs, another locked door needed to be opened. Beyond it, the stairway continued a little bit, but several other locked doors were along the way. The entry chamber of this stairway looked like an anteroom, with several oriental chairs and couches arranged in a circle in the center of the landing. The only open door here was right next to the entry door, and it led to a vanity area, which also featured a bathtub and latrine.

Drago led Jade to the door at the very top of the stairway. That door was not locked, and opened into a small, but elegant bedroom. The bright beige colored walls complimented the room's furniture very well. There was a small table with a mirror on the left side of the room closest to the door, with several makeup bottles on the table and a small chair in front of it. A dresser was right behind the table, and behind that was the bed. It was a beautiful bed, with the finest violet silk making up the bedding and two fluffy pillows laying side by side on it. A window behind the bed allowed Jade to look onto the courtyard in front of the palace. It was quite a sight.

"_**Definitely a step up from my old quarters." **_thought Jade.

Drago then said, "I will go get your belongings from your uncle and bring them to you later. In the meantime, there's a sleeping gown in the dresser. Father will expect to see you in his room tomorrow for the start of the impregnation process."

Drago closed the door behind Jade, leaving her alone in the bedroom.

Once she was sure no one was in the tower, she ran to the bed and started crying her heart out.

Why did it have to be her? She was too young to be forced to throw away her life just to give her Master another child. This was like being in an extravagant dungeon, waiting for the time of execution. She could not leave this tower unless Shendu wanted her. If she did, she would be in for a fate worse than death. But what was the point? 9 months from now, death would claim her anyway, just so she could give life to a dragon.

She continued to cry into the night, still unable to accept her fate.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Drago had the misfortune of bumping into his sister Lalia on his way to get Jade's belongings.

She was quite an imposing figure. She had a flat reptilian face with plain nostrils instead of a nose, curved horns, and a slender body with typical clawed hands and feet and the dragon's tail. Like her brother Drago, she had red pupils in white eyes. She wore a simple blue robe with several Chinese characters on it. Her symbol as head of the Watch was a medallion bearing an eye.

Lalia grinned with mock respect, and said, "So, I have the honor," she said spitefully, "of meeting the general who gets to be head of the Moon Territory?"

"What do you want, sister? I'm on official business right now, so make it quick."

"That is not the way to treat your sister," Lalia retorted.

Drago was not amused by this, "I'll treat you how I want. I earned Father's favor in watching over the remnants of the Moon Empire because I actually showed I have the leadership capabilities for it. All you do is spy on your relatives and the palace servants to make sure they don't do anything stupid, then report back to our Great Father."

Lalia was now angry enough to where she took a fighting stance.

She yelled, "You think you're so tough? Show me then. I'll kick you to the ground quickly!"

Instead of taking her up on her offer, Drago simply walked past her and continued down the hall, ignoring her protests.

Lalia, humiliated by this, went to the palace courtyard to reflect.

As she stood in the middle of the courtyard to contemplate, she felt something come up behind her. She twirled around, claws bared, and saw that it was the Water Empress.

Bai Tsa.

She was a fearsome creature. Several tentacles floated aimlessly from her oval head, which had a dorsal fin running along the top. She had broad shoulders, and a long, slender body that ended in a finned tail that dragged along the floor. Like all of the Emperors, she had glowing red eyes and four-fingered claws for hands. Her head and neck were colored light blue, her back dark ocean blue, and her chest and front were white, with some sort of symbol in the middle of her chest. She was what you call a mermaid, and the people of Earth know that merpeople were NOT to be messed with.

Lalia was never a big fan of the Water Empress, but at least Lalia tolerated her more than her brother.

Bai Tsa looked at the young dragoness and asked with a soft, but shrill, voice, "Oh. What troubles you, poor child?"

Lalia snuffed her with, "Nothing. It's none of your business."

Bai Tsa was unmoved by this remark, and answered back, "Something in your family bugging you? Your father? Your brother?"

Lalia got irritated at the mention of Drago, and immediately took a defensive position, yelling, "I said it is none of your business! Now go away, you overgrown fish!"

Bai Tsa usually hated being insulted like that. She, like her brother Shendu, had a pretty nasty temper, but she was able to keep it under her control this time.

"You're jealous of your brother Drago, aren't you?" she asked.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Jealousy will be the end of you, dear. You become close to someone, and then they backstab you for something or someone else. They become higher than you, and then all you think about is how to get back at that someone. It consumes you. I know from personal experience with your father."

Lalia was almost confused at what Bai Tsa meant by that. Then she realized, "Hey. Wait a minute. My father and you, you were, uh, you know?"

Bai Tsa just smiled at that, confirming what Lalia was implying, before going on, "We are demons, young one. We love to indulge in moral freedom.

As I said, jealousy is a powerful emotion, but you can't utilize your jealousy for anything. If you succumb to it, then all you will ever amount to is a pathetic underling to your father and brother."

Before Lalia could respond to that, Bai Tsa turned into water and sank away into the ground of the courtyard.

Lalia was left dumbfounded at this. What was her aunt Bai trying to hint at? To any observer, this would look like just some higher-up demon demonstrating her seniority over a lower one. Yet it did feel like the Water Empress was trying to hint at something.

Lalia stood where she was for a few seconds more, before shaking her head. She did not get it, and she had work to do.

She turned, and saw a man in peasant clothes attempting to get in to the palace through the door she left open.

She yelled, "HEY!" and ran towards him.

_**Shendu's Throne Room**_

In the throne room of the palace, Grand Emperor Shendu was having a conversation with his bodyguard son, Valkano, and the Wind Emperor, Xiao Fung.

The Great Dragon was an impressive sight. He sported dark green scales, a head with eight horn-like protrusions, the top two of which curved upward, and rows of teeth and giant claw-like hands and taloned feet. He wore a loincloth that was a blend of dark violet and dark pink, with a black string on the top of the loincloth.. He actually looked more like a giant humanoid dragon rather than a traditional Chinese dragon, but it didn't change his obvious image as a powerful and fearsome being.

His son, Valkano, was the youngest of his primary offspring. He was quite burly, with muscles almost as big as his father's. He had a thick Mohawk of black hair along the top of his head, which ended in a ponytail. He wore a heavy armor set that was like a red version of the armor the Thunder Emperor wore, and, in contrast to his father and siblings, he had wings. Those wings were big, and looked like the wings of the Dragon Minions, with spikes coming out of the top of the wings' branches. He had slightly darker scales than his relatives, and his face looked more like a dragon's head than his siblings' did, with rows of razor sharp teeth inside his mouth. Like his siblings, he had red pupils in white eyes. He had barely any knowledge of magic, preferring to fight with his claws.

Finally, there was the Wind Emperor, Xiao Fung. He was like a demonic frog. He actually was relatively thin, since his ribs were sticking out of his chest. There were several ridges of thick brownish skin running around his glowing red eyes and all over his back. He had on two dark grayish wristbands and one similarly colored loincloth, and wore grayish stockings on his feet. Unlike the other Emperors, he walked on all fours. He was the Grand Emperor's trusted right-hand demon in a lot of ways, joining in his rule to put himself in a better position than the other demons.

Shendu addressed his son first.

"Good work on taking care of the rowdy intruders during our feast, Valkano. It is always a pleasure to watch you rip humans into pieces."

The young dragon replied, with a deep, rumbling voice, "I forever am your faithful servant, most Great Father."

Xiao Fung then spoke up. "As far as I know, my lord, none of the other Emperors have attempted an uprising since the incident with Tso Lan four years ago."

"But, I have good reason to still be weary," Shendu replied, "Some of them, like Tchang Zu, are proud. I have every expectation they will do something foolish. You are to continue watching them to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Your wish is my command, most malevolent of demons."

"So, you are producing more offspring, Great Father? Valkano asked, "I can understand you thinking Jade will make a good spawn vessel. She is beautiful at her age, at least for a human."

"And how would you know that, my son?" Shendu asked, raising an eyebrow at Valkano.

Valkano cringed, an unusual reaction for the burly bodyguard, then said, "Uh, may I be excused, Great Father?"

Shendu waved him off. As soon as Valkano left the throne room, Xiao Fung asked Shendu, " Why do you put much trust in that dragon, most Grand Emperor? He is weak compared to the other offspring you have put out."

"Maybe so," Shendu replied, "but he is most loyal to me. And that is what I value about him."

"As for Jade, she has matured quite greatly from the child that helped Chan get the best of us in the old world. I am hoping that feistiness, stubbornness, and pride will be instilled into my next child. He or she will be the best offspring I have ever produced."

"Even more powerful than Drago or Lalia?" Xiao Fung asked.

"Combined," Shendu answered, "and it will be most gratifying to send young Jade down the hellish road that leads to the birth. The day she dies giving birth to that dragon, my offspring, will be the greatest moment of the Empire of the Dragon."

Xiao Fung's face changed to an awed expression at Shendu's prediction. It would be amusing for Jade Chan to undergo the process of being pregnant with the next child of the Great Dragon. She had no idea what she was in for.

_**The Tower of Lou Mou**_

As Jade continued to cry, upset about her fate, a knocking from the door got her attention.

"Jade? I have your belongings from your quarters."

Jade got up off the bed and went to the door. Drago was waiting there with several sacks that held Jade's belongings.

She took the sacks, then said, "I am at your service, Lord Governor Drago."

The general replied, "It is a pleasure, young one." He bowed, then left the tower.

Jade dropped the sacks on the ground under shock of receiving such a pleasant address from Drago. She sighed, and decided she would unpack later. She walked over to the dresser and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful sapphire silk sleeping gown. There were two stripes of gold on both sides of the open middle part of the gown. It was quite a sight.

Jade took the gown, and went to the vanity area of the tower to change into the gown.

When she returned to the bedroom, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"_**At least I look lovely in this comfy gown. Blue IS my favorite color."**_ she thought.

She decided to go ahead and go to sleep early. She got into the violet bed, stretched out, pulled the covers over her body, then closed her eyes.

Before she fully fell asleep, she felt some sort of tingly feeling start in her chest and spread through her body. It felt strange. As soon as she felt it, it was gone. She could still note it though.

Jade shrugged it off, and fell asleep.

Her dreams were quite surreal that night. She kept seeing a figure in a purple and red robe with long ebony hair come up at various points throughout it. He spoke to her every time he appeared, and although she couldn't discern what he was saying, his deep voice continued to resound throughout the dream. That voice was haunting, yet soothing at the same time. Such a strange dream.

Jade continued to sleep, unaware of what now resided within her very being.

**Chapter 2 Done**

**Author's Note: Meechi comes from "Birth of Drago" by Alaer Kino. Thank you for letting me mention her in this.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**The Tower of Lou Mou:**_

Jade slowly opened her eyes. That deep voice haunted her so throughout her dreams, and had now begun to speak her name in a slow manner. What she was hoping was to get a break from it by being awake for a while.

She stared at the ceiling of the bedroom for a few minutes, counting the bricks built into it, before:

"Jaaaadddeee."

The voice had returned.

"Jaaaadddeee."

Jade was alarmed. She was fully awake, yet the deep voice was still ringing in her head.

"Who's there?" the young woman responded.

"Your new benefactor. Your days as the Grand Emperor's servant have reached their end. Pledge yourself to me, and your reward will be most excellent."

Jade honestly thought she was beginning to go insane. The stress of becoming pregnant with Shendu's next offspring had finally broken through.

She sat up straight, and yelled, "Just go away, whoever you are! I've got enough problems with my life as it is!"

The voice retorted, "Is that how you treat an Emperor?"

Jade did a face palm upon hearing that. She had just insulted one of the Emperors. But then it occurred to her that this Emperor did not sound like any of the others. It must be…

"Gre-Great Moon Emperor!? You are here!?"

The voice replied, "Yes, my dear. It is I, Tso Lan, the Emperor of the Moon."

Jade panicked. If the Great Dragon found out that a deposed Emperor was conversing with her here, she would be punished terribly!

"Emp-Emperor, leave here! Now! If Shendu finds out you're here, he'll kill me!"

Tso Lan was not fazed by her fear. He answered, "That will be your fate anyway, young one. Your actions alone won't help your destiny. Only I can."

Jade then said, "You know what will happen to me if he impregnates me?"

"I know everything that there is to know about my siblings. I have coexisted with them long enough to know what makes them tick. That knowledge will prove useful in the days to come. I even know about the process of the life of a mate of Shendu. Including a few secrets about the process that I feel you must know, young one."

Jade put a puzzled expression on her face. "What secrets?"

"If you wish to find out, then follow my guidance."

"Where are you, most honored entity of the Moon?" Jade asked.

Tso Lan simply answered, "Very close by. Do not worry now. Just follow my voice. And hurry."

Jade tossed the comforter of the bed off of her, then turned and got out of the bed. She then left the bedroom, walked down the stairs, and went to the door to leave the tower. It was still locked.

"Okay, where do I get a key for this door?"

"You must have a great mind if you wish to be free of this place. If you do not have a key to open a door, then you must forge your own," Tso Lan answered.

Jade was puzzled for a second, but caught on quickly on what the Moon Emperor was implying. She saw something in the wardrobe earlier that could be used as a lockpick. She went back to her room and reopened the wardrobe.

On the shelf in the wardrobe was a small hairpin. Jade took the pin and went back to the door.

For whatever reason, somehow she knew how to use the hairpin to pick the lock to the door and open it. It was like she had done it before even though she had not.

After opening the door, Jade slowly made her way down the stairway to the bottom.

Upon reaching the ornate door that led to the hallway, Jade went, "Wait a minute. One of Master's Dragon Minions is guarding this door. I cannot leave this tower, or I will get burned alive by it. "

Tso Lan scoffed at that remark, instead saying, "Shendu's superstition about the security of this tower is quite profound. The dragon, he felt, was not enough to keep this tower safe, so he had another way into the tower built. And that is the way we shall leave."

Jade was still confused by what the Moon Emperor was trying to tell her. Then it occurred to her. There may be some sort of hidden passageway that she could use to avoid the dragon.

Looking around, she took notice of an oddity in the mural that lined the staircase. The very beginning of the mural had a strange gold dragon claw that, despite the splendid craftsmanship, looked a little out of place on the mural.

Jade went over and placed her hand on the claw, pressing her palm against it. The piece of the mural retreated in to the face of the wall as it was touched. The rumbling of gears sounded, and a piece of the wall to the left of the mural sunk into the floor fully and revealed a hidden passageway.

"Okay, why would Master have a hidden passageway leading in here?"

"As I stated, young one, he is superstitious about this tower." The Moon Emperor replied, "He uses this hidden passageway to check on his mates personally and make sure that they do not ever leave this tower."

Jade rolled her eyes at this. Shendu was the Grand Emperor, the ruler of the world. Why would he feel so insecure as to put this passageway here so he could keep an eye on his mates? She put this thought out of her mind and followed the passageway.

The passageway was long and dark. Jade could barely see where she was going. She moved slowly and silently so as not to alert the ShadowKhan, who guarded the whole palace and would pop out at any sound.

The passageway led right into the hallway outside the Master Bedroom. As Jade emerged, she stayed against the wall so as not to attract the attention of the Dragon Minion outside the door to the tower. Once she was far enough away to where the Dragon Minion was out of sight, she whispered, "Okay, I'm going to go and get Jackie and Uncle so we can all escape from here."

The Moon Emperor, however, said, "We cannot involve them in our quest. Forget them, and follow my voice."

"But-"

"You can no more help them than they can help you."

Jade sighed. She didn't want to leave her uncle and grand uncle behind to explain to the Great Dragon her disappearance, but she knew better than to defy the will of an Emperor. Even if that Emperor was an exile.

Reluctantly, she followed his voice down the hallway. It was very quiet, and kind of creepy, going through the palace halls at night. The fire jugs remained lit, but it still felt dark.

Eventually, she was led down a side hall to an iron door.

"What's behind this door?"

"Secrets that the Grand Emperor would never want revealed to the world. Proceed."

Jade picked the lock to the door the same way she picked the door to the tower, and opened the door.

She gasped as she looked inside, "This is Master's Magic Chamber. Why are we here?"

"Do not be afraid. I will help you. Go ahead."

Jade took a deep breath and entered the room.

The Magic Chamber was a small, quaint room with several pots and a few spell books. It was quite simple for such a grand palace. There were a few potions already bubbling in the pots. Jade, out of curiosity, walked over to see what was inside them.

The potion inside the pot on the left was colored dark red, and smelled surprisingly sweet, but looked like a vile liquid. The one in the middle pot was green, and smelled of rotting flesh. The one in the pot on the right was bright orange, and smelled like Shendu's bath, which was never pleasant.

Jade asked, "What are these?"

"Your pregnancy potions," Tso Lan solemnly answered

Jade went wide-eyed, "What!?"

The Moon Demon continued, "In order to ensure that they produce the best offspring possible, Shendu forces his mates to drink these potions in the tower after he impregnates them. They increase the fetus's powers and strength at the expense of the mother's health. The dark red one is administered in the first three months of the pregnancy, and causes the fetus to absorb whatever the mother drinks, meaning she would feel endless thirst. The green one is taken in the next three months, and makes the fetus absorb any food she would consume, meaning she would feel hungry even after feasting. The final one, the orange one, is administered in the final three months. It takes mass from the mother's muscles and other vital organs, and feeds it to the unborn child, sending the mother herself into an illness unimaginable to human minds. When the time comes for her to give birth, she is so weak and bedridden that she will pass away from total exhaustion following the birth of the dragon."

Jade had to put her hands to her mouth to keep herself from vomiting upon hearing what the Moon Emperor had to say about these potions. She knew the other mothers all died at the end of the pregnancy, but she was supposed to drink these stinking potions and become so sick that it would be a nightmare? She may be a slave, but she could never tolerate something like that!

She took a moment to pity Meechi. The poor woman must have suffered horribly when she was pregnant with Drago in the Tower of Lou Mou. Becoming crippled in a way to where you had barely enough energy to just breathe was most cruel.

After taking a moment, Jade asked the Moon Emperor, "Please, tell me why we are here. There must be a reason, besides showing me these most horrific brews."

Tso Lan responded, "Shendu, out of pure paranoia, arranged the security of the palace to where only he could use teleportation magic to enter the fortress so no one could steal from it. However, he did not perform a spell that would forbid anyone but him from teleporting _out_ of the palace. There are ingredients in this chamber that we need in order to perform a teleportation spell. I command you to find them."

Jade nodded at the Moon Emperor's order.

Tso Lan then began talking, "First, retrieve an empty pot and replace one of the pregnancy potion pots with it."

Jade looked to her left, and saw an empty pot in the corner of the room.

She used both arms to pick up the heavy cauldron, then moved it over to the pots in use.

She then slowly lifted up the pot with the orange potion. She almost lost her grip on the pot when the smell of the potion inside filled her nostrils. The stench of the wretched potion made Jade throw her head back and lose her focus as she grimaced at smelling it.

She put the potion pot aside, then put the empty pot in its place.

"Next, fill the pot with the bottle of green lamia acid."

Jade had no idea what the Moon Emperor was talking about now. As she looked around the room in frustration, she saw a green bottle on a wooden shelf to the right of the door.

Raising an eyebrow, Jade walked over to the shelf, and picked up the bottle off of it. On the bottle was a label with Chinese Hanzi. Tso Lan said, "Green lamia acid. That's what it reads."

Jade took the bottle back to the pot. She uncorked the bottle, and was temporarily taken aback at the acid's pungent smell. As she regained her senses, she proceeded to pour the acid into the pot, filling it up.

* * *

"Pair of dead bat wings?" asked Tso Lan.

"Got them," Jade said as he dropped them into the bubbling pot.

* * *

"Rattlesnake's rattle?"

"Check." Jade dropped the rattle into the pot.

* * *

"Wind vine fibers?"

"Have them ready."

* * *

"Lotus petal? This one is for the location we will travel to."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"Last, slug antennae. This is so Shendu can't follow the spell."

"Okay," Jade replied, before she dropped it into the pot like the other ingredients.

As soon as she finished the recipe, it bubbled like crazy, signifying it was a success.

"Finally, take a scoop and use it to take some of the potion. Then, take the potion and pour it into an empty bottle. As soon as you fill the bottle, cork it immediately. Do NOT uncork the bottle until I order you to."

"Yes, great entity of the sacred Moon."

She picked up a scoop, and took a sample of the bright green potion that she had concocted under Tso Lan's instructions. Carefully, she poured the contents into a bottle on a table next to the pot, before setting the scoop aside and plugging a cork into the filled bottle.

Tso Lan then announced to Jade, "Well done. You have created the teleportation potion that we shall use to leave the palace and travel to a hidden sanctuary. Take it."

As Jade moved to take the potion that she would use to escape the palace, her elbow nudged a stray bottle on the table off of it. It shattered loudly upon landing, and Jade's heart dropped.

She had most definitely alerted the ShadowKhan with that careless mistake, and if she didn't flee, she was a dead woman walking.

She grabbed the potion, put it in her robe, and ran out of the Magic Room. Upon making it back to the hallway, shadows formed on the floor, then several varieties of dark ninjas rose up out of the shadows.

ShadowKhan.

The dark warriors came in many tribes. Some were in ninja garbs, others wore heavy armor with swords, and some even had wings.

"Now what, great Moon Emperor? We're surrounded!"

Tso Lan immediately answered, "Take the potion and uncork it! Then repeat my words when you hear them!"

Jade hastily pulled the potion out of her robe, and pulled the cork out of the bottle. As soon as she opened it, she heard Tso Lan start chanting. She began following along.

She kept her eye on the ShadowKhan. One of them was twirling a kunai in his hand. She stopped chanting and froze in fear when that ShadowKhan threw the kunai at her.

Tso Lan merely laughed as the ShadowKhan threw the kunai at Jade. Before Jade could contemplate why, the contents of the bottle emerged in a mist and engulfed her before the kunai could reach her. The kunai went right through the mist, and into the wall. When the smoke cleared, she had vanished.

Shendu came storming down the hall to see his ShadowKhan army standing in front of the hallway to his magic chamber.

"What happened!?" He roared.

They all turned, and stared at their master for a second, before bowing their heads in shame.

Shendu, worried about what was happening, sent for Drago.

When the young dragon arrived, Shendu ordered, "Go to the Tower of Lou Mou and check to make sure Jade Chan is still in there. I have the most dreadful feeling something has happened."

Drago bowed and responded, "With much haste, most honored Father."

After Drago left, Shendu turned to the ShadowKhan army.

With one wave of his hand, they disappeared, back into the shadows from whence they came.

He growled and shook his head in disgust. Inside, he felt dread. The last time something out of what he considered ordinary happened, it was when Tso Lan attempted to dethrone him four years ago. At least back then, he knew what to expect with the Moon Demon's intellect, but this time, things were different. It felt like this time, things were beyond his overarching control.

He got snapped out of his thoughts by Drago running down the hall from the Tower of Lou Mou.

"Great Father!" Drago was most terrified, an unusual reaction for the young General.

He reached Shendu, huffing and puffing, and stated. "Most honored Father, Jade Chan is not in the Tower of Lou Mou! I discovered that there was a secret passageway open at the base of the tower! And the door to the living quarters was also open! It looked like she somehow was able to unlock the door to the top of the tower! I believe she has escaped!"

Panic then flashed across the demon dragon's red eyes. Jade had escaped the Tower of Lou Mou? Then it was no doubt her that the ShadowKhan were chasing in the palace.

He began thinking. Could it have been possible that Jade had merely been feigning the loss of her memories, biding her time until she saw a perfect opportunity to go against him?

If that was so, then he needed to find her and destroy her. He had worked hard to make this world of demons a reality, and he was NOT going to let that child ruin everything. Not when life was so good for all evil demons!

"Drago. Take the ShadowKhan, wake Valkano, and go and get Jade Chan's uncles. I want them now!"

Drago responded, "Yes, Great Father."

Shendu roared. The ShadowKhan that had disappeared into the floor not moments ago returned to the living world.

Shendu pointed them to follow Drago to find Jackie and Uncle.

Drago, Valkano, and the ShadowKhan returned with Jackie and Uncle in tow moments later.

The two men were confused at what was going on. They had been sleeping in their quarters when the ShadowKhan got them out of their beds. They were barely dressed, only wearing white overalls.

Shendu immediately yelled, "Did you help her escape!?"

"Help who escape, Master?" Uncle asked.

Shendu blew some smoke out of his nostrils before responding, "Jade Chan! She is gone! You two clearly didn't want her to become my new mate, so you broke into the Tower of Lou Mou so you could help her escape! That is treason against the Empire of the Dragon!"

Jackie, who went wide eyed at hearing of his niece's disappearance, yelled back, "No, your scaliness! We have been asleep all this time! I was unaware she had vanished! I am just as worried as you are, Master!"

Shendu did not believe him. Memories or no, if Jade left to set out on a path of vengeance against him, then these two will become threats in the days to come.

"You are lying, Jackie Chan. Now tell me the truth, or your dear Uncle will pay a most terrible price for your insolence."

"I am not lying," Jackie responded, "I only found out about my niece leaving the tower this very moment. Believe me, great Master!"

Shendu, disgusted at Chan's continued denial in his niece's disappearance, didn't answer that. Instead, he turned to Uncle, and nodded his head at Drago, who was guarding him. The younger dragon took that as a signal to back away.

After Drago was a good enough distance away from Uncle, Shendu reared his head back, then breathed fire on the old man.

"No! Uncle!" Jackie yelled as he watched his elder scream as he burned to death. Within seconds, all that was left of the old man were bones and ash.

Shendu then turned his attention back to Jackie, and ordered, "Valkano! Take Jackie Chan to the dungeon and lock him up! I will figure out what to do with him later."

The muscular dragon nodded in acknowledgement of the order, and left with Chan in his grip, taking him to the palace dungeon. The younger Chan closed his eyes and silently sobbed in sorrow at losing his uncle and niece on the same night.

Shendu then turned back to Drago, and told him, "I do not want the other Emperors to ever hear of this incident. Understand, Drago?"

Drago replied, "I understand, most honored Father."

Drago then departed. Shendu then thought to himself, "Why would Jade escape my palace, but leave her most beloved uncles behind? It may have been wise on her part, but that is not what I know the child to be like. Someone else is behind this. I should check the Book of Ages. That will surely hold the answer to how Jade escaped my palace."

* * *

When the smoke cleared from her eyes, Jade looked at her surroundings. Where she was now completely took her breath away.

"I do not think we're in Great Shendu's palace anymore, most honored Emperor." she said innocently.

She was in a library of sorts. There were shelves upon shelves of scrolls lining the walls, and the entire room was huge. The walls were blue, having a cozy feel to them. Several elegant banisters hung down from the high ceiling. At the back of the tall chamber was a wooden dresser. The dresser had images of the Moon on its doors.

"Welcome to the Lotus Temple, my dear."

Jade was puzzled. "Lotus Temple?"

Tso Lan replied, "The Lotus Temple used to be a haven for someone I was acquainted with. Ever since her departure from this world, I have used this hidden palace as a base to monitor my siblings. They are unaware of this temple's existence, as it only appears under my symbol, the light of the full Moon."

Jade, curious as whom the Moon Emperor was referencing, asked, "Who is this someone you speak of, Master?"

Tso Lan merely answered, "Her name is of no concern right now. We have other matters to deal with."

"I did what you asked of me," Jade said, "You said you would reveal yourself. Where are you, great entity of the Moon?"

"Look at your face in the mirror."

Jade turned to her left, and saw that a mirror was just standing there against the wall. It was adorned with silver, and was oval in appearance.

Instinctively, she started walking toward the mirror. As she approached it, her face turned to awe at what was staring at her from the mirror over her face.

Inside the mirror, the head of a humanoid demon stared at the young girl. He had a long face that ended in an open mouth. Two pincer-like protrusions and a long tongue extended from this mouth. He had a small flap of black hair in a topknot. A purple jewel sat in the middle of his forehead. Like the other Emperors, he had glowing red eyes.

Jade gasped, "M-Moon Emperor? You are inside this mirror?"

Tso Lan chuckled at this reaction. So naive.

His tongue danced as he answered, "No, my dear. I live in you."

Jade gasped at this revelation. The almighty Moon Emperor resided in her? Then that tingly feeling that she felt when she fell asleep…

"H, how did you-"

Tso Lan cut her off with, "My dear, in order to escape the realm that the Grand Emperor banished me to, I had to sacrifice my own body. I am nothing more than a humble spirit now. You are my vessel in this world."

Jade was in total shock, "Why me?"

"You were condemned to die, and your true ambitions were held back. I am just a ghost, and my ambitions were crushed. But together, we have the best chance of seizing everything we desire. I can no longer rule on my own. I place my full trust in you, Jade Chan, that you will take my power and rule as the new Moon Empress under my guidance. Do well, and vengeance and grand destiny shall be ours."

Jade was stunned. Even though he was just a spirit, it was still an unheard of honor for a human to receive such a blessing from an Emperor. This was much better than being one of Shendu's mates. It was impossible that she would pass on this opportunity.

Jade responded eagerly with, "Your wish is my command, most sacred of Emperors!"

Tso Lan chuckled once more. This would be an interesting relationship between the two, for sure.

"Before you can take the role of an Empress, you must dress the part. Inside the dresser in front of you are your Empress robes."

Jade went over to the dresser. Placing both hands on the handles of the door, she opened the doors simultaneously.

Inside was an elegant sorcerer's robe. It was a mix of red and purple, with black ribbons surrounding the waistline, and two empty sleeves extending from the chest area that would later serve to hold two extra arms. It looked exactly like the robe that Tso Lan wore.

Jade hesitated at seeing the robe. Was she really meant to wear such a wondrous wardrobe when it was taboo for humans like her? The thought was crushed quickly when she reminded herself that she had already broken many taboos that night. So violating just one more on the order of her new Master in order to benefit both of them should be no trouble for the young potent woman. Her true potential and destiny had been stifled long enough.

Jade reached into the dresser to take the robe. As she touched it, she gasped as she felt such magnificent power flowing through the silk fabrics of the robe itself. It felt so intoxicatingly good holding it in her hands. Jade smiled; she could only imagine how it would feel once her entire body was concealed inside it. No other human but her would dare wear such clothes.

Jade took the robe out of the dresser and back to the mirror. She set the robe down on a table next to the mirror, then began to do away with the sleeping gown she was wearing by untying the rope that held it together. Slowly, the top of the robe fell off of her shoulders, and the whole gown fell onto the floor beneath her.

She breathed heavily as she gazed upon her own naked body. Her heart pounded as she contemplated how beautiful her being was. It was so beautiful, it was a body fit for the Moon Empress, she concurred. Tso Lan chuckled at the sight of her body and feeling her heart beat. No wonder Shendu wanted her as a mate after all these years. She looked like a goddess, worthy of humans and demons alike, and Shendu would have loved nothing more than to sully that image by desecrating her body. But now he couldn't have it. Instead, this being of light would soon be cloaked forever in a welcoming veil of pure darkness, which will caress her body with its black essence.

She picked up the sorcerer's robe. It was time for Jade to enter the realm of the night as the Empress of the Moon. The caterpillar was ready to enter the cocoon, and will soon emerge as a moth to fly into the unknown void of darkness without fear.

She began to slowly don the Moon Emperor's sorcerer's robe. She deliberately took her time as she savored the fabrics gliding over her soft skin.

Once she was fully clothed, the robe magically conformed to fit her slim body perfectly. She then looked back at herself in the mirror.

She looked beautiful in the robe, a true portrait of elegance. Her curves were well defined, but she retained an image of refinement. She moaned in pleasure as the power of the robe started flowing from the fabrics into her body and through her veins. It felt so incredibly sublime.

She had never felt so powerful in her entire life. She knew, right then and there, that she was no longer just another pitiful slave serving an overgrown reptile. She was an Empress-in-training, ready to seize the moment and the world for herself. This was what she was born into this world for.

"We shall begin training soon. In the meantime, rest well, my Empress. Let the powers of darkness serenade you into a most peaceful slumber." Tso Lan ordered.

Jade lied down on the ground in her new robe. Without a care about potentially getting it dirty, she curled up on the floor, the two empty sleeves that extended from the sides of her torso flopping over to the ground, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about nothing but the night and the Moon.

**Chapter 3 done.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for your help, Eduard.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: This is a wider world chapter, just for fun. Also, I don't own JCA. I do own Lalia and Valkano.**

**Earlier that night:**

_**Tchang Zu's Domain**_

If there was one place humans never wanted to live in the world, it was the western half of the seventh landmass, formerly known as North America.

The western coast of the seventh landmass was frequently besieged by storms sent by its ruler, Tchang Zu, the Thunder Emperor. The demonic despot despised humanity far more than his fellow Emperors, and continually tormented his subjects in horrific ways.

The capital city of Tchang Zu's empire was a place where sorrow and fear reigned. All of the buildings, except for the barracks of the soldiers of Tchang Zu's army, were run down, being built out of whatever the builders could scavenge. Statues of the Thunder Emperor dotted the landscape, watching the human population with their death stares. In addition, several stone guard towers rose up as zone markers in a circular fashion around the city's outer walls. Lightning streaks connected these towers to each other, and the streaks all connected to the dark palace in the center of the city.

The palace of the Thunder Emperor stood high in the middle of the citadel that was the capital city. It was a dark Chinese fortress, with several spires around the central tower. The roof of all the spires and the tower were blue, and the walls connecting the spires were topped with spikes. Electrical currents ran between the spires, which connected to the towers around the city. A huge storm cloud circled around the top of the fortress, spewing lightning bolts with thunderous booms in constant intervals. Behind the tower, a circular coliseum stood attached to the dark palace.

The coliseum battleground was big enough to hold a few hundred humans, plus the Thunder Emperor whenever he did battle in the arena. Grandstands circled the stadium floor, and on the side closest to the palace, Tchang Zu's throne stood out menacingly in a private box.

Tchang Zu stood over the human workers as they continued to toil over repairing the damage done to the Thunder Emperor's battle coliseum in his most recent tournament. He had just returned from the feast that the Grand Emperor hosted, but was most displeased with the progress of the restoration.

The Thunder Emperor was quite fearsome in appearance. He was a huge troll, about the same size as the Great Dragon. His face was reminiscent of a crocodile's, only shorter and broader. His choice of wardrobe was yellow and blue battle armor. Shortly after this world of demons was created, he adorned his armor with a flowing grey felt cape to make himself look even fiercer and more majestic. Like all of the Emperors, he had glowing red eyes and sharp claws.

Tchang Zu loved nothing more than to watch humans in complete agony. The slaves he had in the coliseum had been working since who-knows-when. Despite their fatigue and emaciation, the Thunder Emperor's son, Raiden, kept them at work with no rest.

Raiden was like a miniature version of his father. He had a face similar to Tchang Zu's, and like his cousins in the other empires, had red irises in white eyes. He wore a white silk robe with a black undershirt. The robe had images of yellow thunderbolts on it. A black belt was wrapped around the robe. He was wielding a whip that he charged with his electricity.

One of the slaves collapsed on the floor, completely unable to continue working. Yet Raiden and Tchang Zu showed no sympathy for him.

"Get up," commanded Raiden with a fearsome, semi-deep voice.

The slave, a white male in his mid twenties, weakly replied, "Masters, I can work no longer. I must rest."

Tchang Zu, who had his arms crossed, was angered by the slave's reply. He coldly stated, "Then rest you shall, pathetic human, in Hell."

He pointed his right hand at the weakened slave, and Raiden understood the command, nodding his head at it. He uncurled his whip, charged it, then gave a wordless yell as he struck the slave with it.

The unfortunate slave screamed as the whip electrocuted him. He fell to the ground, dead.

The other slaves gulped as they watched their coworker die. Before they could mourn him, the Thunder Emperor bellowed, "What are you vermin stalling for!? WORK!"

As the slaves continued to work, another one collapsed to the floor. This one did not respond to Raiden's order to get up, as he had died of exhaustion.

The slaves continued to work on the coliseum as Raiden was pulled aside by his father.

The Thunder Emperor spoke to his son, "Raiden, you must be harsher on those most despicable humans. They must be reminded that I, the Great Thunder Emperor, control their worthless lives."

"I shall make them toil longer, most honored Father," Raiden replied. He bowed his head to his father, who bowed back.

"So, great Father, was the feet pleasurable?"

Tchang Zu grumbled and shook his head, a sign it was not.

"That lizard Shendu decided to have yet more offspring. He chose his personal attendant, Jade Chan, to carry out that duty."

"So, more offspring from the Fire Emperor?" Raiden asked. The young demon was careful not to use the terms Great Dragon or Grand Emperor to describe Shendu, as he was well acquainted with the knowledge that his father hated Shendu almost as much as he did the human race.

Raiden couldn't hold back a smile. He was pleased with knowing that Tchang Zu felt like he only needed one son to carry out his will. The Thunder Emperor was not keen on reproducing like his younger brothers. He only slept with female slaves before and after every one of his battles in his coliseum to improve his focus and self-confidence and then to reward himself, although he would never admit he does that even though it was well-known. One of those times, a slave, against all odds, got pregnant, but Tchang Zu allowed her against his better judgment to carry to term. Raiden was the result, and despite his half-human heritage, Tchang Zu was pleased with his sole offspring.

Tchang Zu's face turned to disgust. "None of the other Emperors, except for that unreliable weakling, Hsi Wu, are willing to aid me in overthrowing Shendu and claiming his throne for myself. The Earth Emperor does not have the intelligence to mastermind a plot, and the Water Empress desires Shendu's throne as greatly as I do."

Raiden closed his eyes in disappointment, then opened them again. "So the Fire Emperor's hold on the world is secure, it seems. If he were to fall, it would be war between us and the other Emperors to succeed him. We have a long road to accomplish our goals, most honored Father."

Tchang Zu growled again. The Moon Emperor's revolt from four years prior was the closest he or any of the other Emperors had ever gotten to overthrowing his brother. And now the coveted prize of Shendu's throne seemed further away than ever.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the laughter of another one of the slaves working on the coliseum. The slave, a bald man in his forties, had taken note that the Thunder Emperor was discontent, and could not hold back his amusement at the predicament.

Tchang Zu stared angrily at the offending slave, whose face turned from amusement to horror as he realized immediately he had made a grim error.

He held up his right fist, and clenched it. He then said, "You dare mock me, the Great Thunder Emperor? You know what the penalty for such a crime is! To the torture chamber with you!"

As soon as Tchang Zu finished speaking, Raiden leapt over to the slave and grabbed him by his shabby clothes.

Raiden stared right into the slave's face, then spat, "Prepare yourself for a hundred days of agony, imbecile."

Raiden left the coliseum with the slave in tow. Tchang Zu stayed behind and took over overseeing the repairs to his coliseum.

As the Thunder Emperor continued to work his slaves to their deaths, a puny gargoyle-like creature flew over his head, almost hitting it.

The gargoyle's presence further annoyed the already exasperated Thunder Emperor. He yelled at the gargoyle, "What do you want!?"

The gargoyle, which looked like a miniature Hsi Wu, with grayish black skin, one horn on its head, and eyes similar to Raiden's, replied, "The Sky Emperor wishes for an audience in the Tower of Wai Gon on the eastern coast of the continent, most ferocious Thunder Emperor."

Tchang Zu was not impressed with the manner that Hsi Wu, the Sky Emperor, had sent a message to him. The demon bat had, by far, the weakest offspring, and was unimpressive in how he ruled.

Raiden returned to the coliseum, having imprisoned the laughing slave in the palace's torture chamber.

"I must depart, young Raiden. In the meantime, you are to stay and continue overseeing the slaves. Remember, be harsh, like a true Emperor would!"

Raiden acknowledged the order, and replied, "I am at your service, most honored Father."

Tchang Zu struck his hand out to the storm cloud circling his palace. A piece of the cloud broke off, and floated to the ground.

The Thunder Emperor boarded the storm cloud, and rode it as it lifted out of the coliseum and carried him into the heavens, heading for the Sky Emperor's domain.

_**Xiao Fung's Domain**_

In a stark contrast to the Thunder Emperor's realm, the land of the Wind Emperor seemed like what humans could call paradise in this world. But then again, Xiao Fung was always impressed with the variety of manners with which he could rule his domain.

This was the case throughout the Wind Empire, grand cities where prosperous freedmen lived beside toiling slaves in the shadows of grandeur. And the vast countryside was divided between estates where slaves toiled in the fields for the wealth of their masters and the rebels who resided in the wilderness. The rebels gave the malcontent hope, but they survived on his sufferance.

Some humans called him the Kindly Emperor, whilst his siblings called him weak. Neither was true. He was not motivated by weakness or some benign nature. Rather it was pragmatism and boredom. The Wind Emperor could squeeze these prosperous subjects dry at a whim, and make the humans live in a reasonable imitation of Hell in short order, but he saw them as too useful and interesting to go to waste. Humans were clever, industrious creatures. Who could deny this with what they had accomplished in the world that never was?

So, he gave them some room and let them turn his empire into a land of prosperity where his own royal share became that much juicer. As for the beauty, it was for his enjoyment, the fact they also enjoyed it was an acceptable side effect. If they felt gratitude for it, well, that just made it more interesting. And that was really the crux of the matter. He preferred things to be interesting in his life. The rebels stirred things up every so often, which kept his empire from stagnating. Every few years they would get too bold and he would send his army out to crush them, burning their villages as the rebels struck from the shadows in the trees and hills. And even in the cities, drama played out between the freedmen and the slaves!

Let the others rule with an iron hand, squeezing the life out of their chunks of the world. Xiao Fung tended his patch firmly but without overbearing force, and it yielded rewards for his patience.

Xiao Fung's stronghold lay in the desert beyond the capital city. It was an enormous castle with several high towers on its north side. Nearby was a coliseum, much larger than the stadium annexed to Tchang Zu's palace.

In the courtyard of the castle, Xiao Fung the Wind Emperor sat in his throne, watching a battle unfold. A huge muscular man stood to his right with his arms crossed

Xiao Fung watched with expressed amusement as the warriors fought in the court in front of him. One man, a ninja in blue garb, fought a young man in shabby clothes who had attempted to murder a shopkeeper in the capital city, and had to fight to avoid execution. It was late at night, and both combatants were bloodied from the fighting, keeping their guard up so as not to allow his foe to exploit an opening and defeat him.

Xiao Fung yelled from his throne, "No mercy, gladiators! Battle to the finish!"

Almost as if on cue, the blue ninja grabbed his foe, who had let his guard down, by his clothes. He then tossed him onto the floor of the courtyard, before jumping on him and seizing his head.

"Finish him!"

The ninja followed the command, and killed the loser by snapping his neck.

Xiao Fung clapped, then commented, "Very well done. El Toro Fuerte has trained you well."

The warrior turned and bowed. He then departed.

Xiao Fung turned his head to his right, then said, "The student from Asia you trained has much talent. He will prove most entertaining as a fighter for the coliseum in the days to come."

The masked man replied, "Gracias, Master." While El Toro showed his graciousness to the Wind Emperor, he was privately disgusted. He believed in fighting with honor, but all these fights Xiao Fung hosted had no point in them other than to have a young fighter kill or be killed for sport.

"You are dismissed for the night. I am off to sleep." Said the Wind Emperor.

El Toro turned and left the courtyard. Xiao Fung sat in his throne for a few more minutes before rising and leaving the courtyard himself.

_**The Tower of Wai Gon**_

Hsi Wu strutted around the top of the Tower of Wai Gon. The Sky Emperor was never keen on staying in one place for too long. He expected the Thunder Emperor would have arrived by now.

Hsi Wu, physically, did not show the same imposing figure as his brethren, being about the same size as a human. Three spikes protruded from the front of his head, as did two long ears. He was very gaunt, with prominent ribs. His primary trait were his enormous, leathery wings. All he preferred to wear was a small purple loincloth. Like all demons, he had glowing red eyes and enormous talons.

His tower was quite a sight, though. The entire floor was open, with spells enacted to keep the climate livable despite the height, and the high ceiling was decorated with glowing stained glass windows depicting the Sky Emperor's escapades with the human women he has captured over the years.

As he continued to wait for the Thunder Emperor to arrive, he turned to his favorite bird in the Tower of Wai Gon, who was kept inside a cage that was suspended from the ceiling.

"I want you to sing and keep me entertained while I am waiting for Thunderbreath, dear," Hsi Wu ordered.

The slave, a young woman with black hair, started to sing various notes. She had a beautiful voice, which was one of the main motivations for the Sky Emperor to kidnap her and hold her as a songbird.

Hsi Wu couldn't help but smile and start shaking his head back and forth as he listened to her sing. It was always a pleasure to hear her voice.

He was very proud of how he ruled. He had practiced many hobbies in his long life; what point to power if not using it to amuse yourself? Yet unlike so many of his siblings merely exerting power was not as satisfying as he expected.

The songbirds were his favorite, his best idea.

He had always had a thing for children. Their terror, their pain, it was somehow more pure and ultimately satisfying than an adult's. He did not bother to try and figure out why; it worked, and that was all he needed to know. But they just didn't last, he found and that limited the enjoyment, so he had to get creative. No problem, for firm, puzzle solving was a skill of his, using cunning to achieve what his brawny brothers did with brute force.

He took them young, no older than Jade had been, in fact. Yes, she had been easy, the tricks old hat to him at that point. Which made his humiliation at her hands all the more grating. He could almost hear his Immortal foe whispering about karmic retribution.

Yes, he befriended them with his wit and bravery, became their best friend in short order. The naive and easy or the wary and hard, all succumbed eventually. And when he had earned their complete trust, his trap would be sprung.

Carried away into the sky, he never displayed it to the masses. The girls just vanished, conjuring thousands of horrors in their kin's minds.

An empty cage like this became their new home, a home they would never leave again. They bloomed into women in the cage, served his whim with their lives in them, and eventually died in them when they began to spoil with age.

Each had a purpose, not all being singers. From common to bizarre, he demanded they cultivate a talent of his choice or die.

He recalled Chan's old ally, Viper. She had remained defiant longer than most, even after her blooming. Her impotent defiance amused him until it didn't. On her eighth year with him he ripped her tongue out and made her eat it bit by bit. Now she spoke only through her lute, which she played on demand. Her fingers had long since become scarred by the sharp strings he used on the instrument, but their appearance hid the skill he had nurtured in her. No longer a Viper, she is now a bird, a pretty bird in his cage.

Yes, all his little birds in their cages singing to his tune, putting him to ease high above the world.

The sound of thunder cracking brought him back to reality. The Thunder Emperor had arrived.

Hsi Wu turned around and watched as the storm clouds that had appeared over the sky part, revealing Tchang Zu as he walked onto the balcony of the tower, his cape fluttering in spectacular fashion.

Hsi Wu changed his attitude as he started to grovel in the presence of the mighty Thunder Demon.

"Uh, greetings, most malevolent Thunder Emperor."

As Tchang Zu walked into the middle of the tower, his face turned to anger at hearing the young slave sing. He did not enjoy any kind of "entertainment" except for the blood fests that he hosted in his coliseum.

"Hsi Wu, tell that filthy human to keep quiet!" He bellowed.

Hsi Wu jumped back as his older brother yelled at him. He regained his composure, then turned to the slave and shouted, "Girl! Stop singing and be quiet!"

The slave did what she was told, and stopped singing. Most would have silenced themselves upon the booms heralding the arrival of the Thunder Emperor, but she had been trained through terror to keep at what she was doing whenever the Sky Emperor ordered it until he said otherwise.

"Why do you keep those worthless humans around? They are good for nothing!" Tchang Zu angrily asked.

Hsi Wu replied, albeit hesitantly, "They… they help around the place."

"Then why the hideous windows in the ceiling with you and humans in them?" Tchang Zu asked with narrow eyes as he pointed toward the stained glass windows Hsi Wu had built into the ceiling.

Before Hsi Wu could respond to that accusation, Tchang Zu continued his tirade at what was supposed to be a civil meeting.

"The deceiving lizard Shendu is having yet more offspring! And it's with that child that caused us problems! I still remember when she cast that banishing spell on me in the old world! This is unacceptable!" yelled the Thunder Emperor.

Hsi Wu had been thinking about that announcement as well in order to use it to his advantage. He answered back, "It IS Jade Chan that he is impregnating, most ferocious Thunder Emperor. I am even less fond of her than you are, good brother, but with any luck, the child she bears will be trouble to Shendu by inheriting the dormant personality of its mother. He may not have as much control over it as he has his other offspring. That child may very well make a perfect ally to us. We should watch it after it's born to see how we can use it."

Tchang Zu closed his eyes and grumbled, before replying, "Very well. I shall go along with your plan. Now then, I must go. Farewell."

Tchang Zu grabbed his cape, then turned around and walked back into the storm clouds he arrived from. They crackled once more, before evaporating into nothing, with no sign of the Thunder Emperor.

Hsi Wu drew a sigh of relief as the Thunder Emperor left. Now he needed some down time with his slave to relax himself.

He turned to the cage where his songbird was held captive, and flapped his wings and flew up to it. He opened the cage, entered it, and locked the cell door behind him.

"Girl? The Thunder Emperor was most rude in his arrival, and also rude that he left after only a few words of anger. He could not even be bothered to just say "hello." And how dare he insult what I do with you when HE does it from time to time. It is now time for you to help me," He spoke slowly, "Relax."

He used his claws to undress the slave. He then undid his loincloth and began moaning as he took his pleasure in the young woman to relieve the stress of the preceding meeting.

_**The Book of Ages Fortress**_

Shendu finally entered the Hall of the Book of Ages after dealing with the personal fallout of Jade Chan's escape from his palace. He brought with him Valkano, the only one of his offspring he would trust with personal secrets, as once he found out where Jade went, he would pursue her.

The warp leading to the Book of Ages was located in what was once known as Australia, inside a fortress. Shendu had every living human in Australia wiped out, then built the fortress around the warp to protect the Book.

Shendu and Valkano stepped through the warp created by what humans knew in the old world as Ayer's Rock, and emerged in the Hall.

The Hall of the Book of Ages was a vast chamber of white walls and fallen pillars. The entry warp was housed inside a Chinese gazebo, and opposite that was the pedestal that the Book of Ages rested on.

The Book of Ages was a huge book with Chinese Hanzi on it. The book's purpose was to record every second of history on its pages. Shendu had rewritten a part of the book relating to his banishment by the Eight Immortals to alter history and create the world he ruled over. Now he would use it to see what happened with Jade Chan.

Shendu turned and told Valkano, "You stay here and guard the entrance while I am reading the Book to figure out what has happened to Jade Chan."

"I will guard it vigorously, Grand Father." Valkano replied with a bow .

Valkano turned and guarded the entrance warp. Shendu walked to the Book of Ages to check it.

As he reached the Book, he immediately took note of the fact that Hanzi were magically appearing on the page as he approached it.

Once he arrived at the Book, he read the new Hanzi. It said:

"And thus the Spirit of the Moon Emperor entered his chosen vessel and told her of what was to come to pass. With his guidance, Jade Chan fled the palace of the Grand Usurper, in spite of the forces arrayed against them. As the Dragon raged in his halls and fear seeped into his heart, The-Emperor-That-Was began to guide the slave on the path that would make her an Empress within the mystery that was the Lotus Temple."

Shendu felt a tingly sensation run down his spine as he finished reading the Book.

The spirit of the Moon Emperor and Jade? That only meant…

Shendu threw his head back and roared in anger and frustration, "HE'S BACK!"

This couldn't have been worse. Tso Lan, whom he had imprisoned in the Netherworld, somehow was able to escape, and was now conspiring with Jade to turn her into his successor.

It was bad enough that Jade had escaped his palace, but her uncanny ability to unravel even the greatest of plans, combined with the magic and intellect of the Moon Emperor… Shendu couldn't even stomach the thought of the power those two together had.

In addition, she and the Moon Emperor were in a place called the Lotus Temple. Shendu did not know such a place existed. He had no idea where it could be found.

Despite that, Shendu had to find them, before Tso Lan finished training Jade and reclaimed his empire, as then he would come for revenge.

He returned to the entrance. Upon arriving, he told Valkano, "Valkano. The Moon Emperor has returned, and he is consorting with Jade Chan in a place called the Lotus Temple. You must find this temple and destroy Jade. I do not know where it is, but we must find them! I will stay here and watch the Book to see if I can get any clues as to the whereabouts of this Temple."

Valkano replied, "Very well. Let the hunt begin, most honored Father."

Shendu turned and headed back to the Book as Valkano left the Hall of the Book of Ages.

The only thing that could help the Grand Emperor now was the Book itself. His hopes were it would provide some vague clues to the location of this Lotus Temple. Shendu would dare not write in it again, for the risk of a time-space rupture was too great to attempt that. If it weren't for the fact that it would give clues, he would have banished this thing to the farthest corner of reality he could find.

This was going to be a long struggle…

**Chapter 4 Done.**

**AN: Thanks for several descriptions, Eduard.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Inside the Lotus Temple:**_

Jade slowly opened her eyes as she woke from her deep sleep in the library of the Lotus Temple. Her sleep was filled with dreams of the Moon wrapped in a veil of black magic and the stars that complimented that image. She desired to immerse herself in the seductive darkness that surrounded the Moon.

She slowly rose from the floor, sat up straight, and stretched out her arms. It was the most pleasurable night of sleep she had ever had. But now the time of rest had passed. It was time to begin her training to prepare to take the throne as the Moon Empress.

She got up off of the floor and patted down the Moon Emperor's robe that she was dressed in. She then turned toward the mirror, and Tso Lan's face appeared over hers in the reflection.

"Did you sleep well, my Empress?" he asked.

She felt a tingle of excitement at hearing him call her that. She calmly answered, "Very well, honored master."

"Good. Now then, the time to begin your journey into the deep darkness that we Emperors reside in is almost upon you. But first, I feel you would like to see what the Lotus Temple has in store. Do not fear for your safety. The Grand Emperor will never find this haven before the first part of your training is complete."

"Where is this temple?" Jade asked.

"It does not matter now. Please feel free to explore your new home." Tso Lan replied.

"Yes, I shall, sacred Moon Emperor." Jade eagerly replied back.

Jade turned, and saw a door. She walked over to it, and opened it. As soon as she did, a white furry monster with glowing red eyes burst through the door and almost knocked her down.

The monster was almost as big as she was. It had a broad torso, sharp claws, long rabbit like ears, and some hair that looked like pigtails hanging down from its head. It snarled at her, seemingly angered by her presence

Before Jade could react to this thing, her sight went black. Her eyes turned a glowing red, and a deep voice that belonged to none other than the Moon Emperor spoke.

"Stand down," her mouth said without her control.

The beast's eyes widened as it heard its master's order. It stood up straight and roared, before it shrunk and, surprisingly, morphed into a little Chinese girl. She looked like she was around the age of ten; she had black hair with little pigtails, had big brown eyes, and wore a blue scrub that was the traditional wardrobe for a human who did not work in the palace of an Emperor.

At that moment, Jade's eyes faded from demonic red back to her real eyes, indicating Tso Lan had relinquished control of her body back to her.

When Jade regained her sight, she gasped at seeing that the white beast had vanished, with a little Chinese girl in its place.

Before Jade could say anything, the little girl suddenly spoke.

"I, humbly beg your forgiveness, Master! I thought there was an intruder that stole your robe here!" She then turned her back and started saying to herself, "Oh, I hope he doesn't punish me for that!"

"What is going on here, great Moon Emperor?" Jade asked.

"This child, who once lived in my empire, was chosen by me to become the Guardian of the Lotus Temple. If an unwelcome visitor enters this place, she transforms into a demon that instinctively seeks out the intruder and annihilates him. I must take all precautions to ensure that no one ever learns of the existence of this Temple."

Jade was taken aback at what she heard. She dared to asked, "Why a child, Master?"

The Moon Emperor then said, "Children are much easier to control. They are taught to obey authority without question."

Jade then realized, "Wait. Why didn't she attack me when I was sleeping?"

"I cast a spell on the library to prevent her from being able to enter it."

Jade frowned at this, but there was no time to think about it. She had some exploring to do.

She decided to leave the child alone for now, and went into the hall.

The stairway outside the door led into the main hallway. Jade followed the hallway down, seeing many doorways that led to rooms filled with ancient relics like pieces of armor and weapons. The hall was not very extravagant, as this Temple was meant to be for observation, not a residence. Yet, it held some sort of mystical power to it.

At the end of the hall, Jade walked through an open door into an enormous chamber with many stairways. The layout was strange, as some stairs were on the ceiling, while others were on the walls. Jade was not sure what to do here.

She climbed a set of stairs nearby. She soon realized she was lost in the temple, and the Moon Emperor was not giving any of his sage advice on which way to go. Yet, she didn't seem to care. Jade loved exploring this Temple. The feeling of being able to go anywhere she wanted without fear was so uplifting.

After wandering the Temple for hours, Jade finally reached what she supposed was the main entrance room to the Lotus Temple.

The entrance room had a small bed in the corner of the room, which Jade assumed was for the Guardian, several suits of armor, a stairway into a small room, and the entryway. Although the front door was open, there was nothing but darkness beyond it.

Tso Lan, who had been silent so as to give Jade the chance to explore, then said in her head. "The full Moon has set, and the Sun has risen. The Temple cannot be entered or left when my Moon is not floating in the sky. You will not see daylight until you are fully cloaked in the darkness that will safeguard you from the burning," he said with scorn, "light of the fires of the Grand Emperor and his minions. Do you understand, my Empress?"

"I understand, great Emperor," Jade replied.

Jade then heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, and saw that the girl was right behind her.

"Do you need anything, Master? I'm happy to help if you need it," the girl said.

Jade was astonished at how eager the girl was to assist her. She couldn't help but let out a playful chuckle at listening to the girl ask to help. For so many years, she had been nothing but a servant to someone else, feigning sincerity to wait on Shendu. Now, she was the one being followed, and her first servant REALLY wanted to be of help.

She then asked of the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl put her hands together and bowed as she replied, "I'm Xu Lin."

Jade bowed and replied back, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Xu Lin."

She then asked, "What are your powers in this Temple, besides being that scary monster thing?"

"I have the great gift of timelessness. As long as I reside in this Temple, I never age," Xu Lin answered.

"Good. That way, you will always stay as the cute little girl that you are, young Xu Lin." Jade complimented.

Xu Lin bowed her head and said, "I am at your service, Master."

Jade responded, "It is a pleasure, young one," then went up the stairs into the open room, which was extravagant for the temple. It had a vaulted ceiling that looked like total darkness, as the ceiling could not be seen. Several golden chandeliers hung from the darkness, giving a creepy yet elegant feel. There was a long table adorned with silver on its sides, and a gray throne on one end of the table. A book of sorts was on the table in front of the throne.

Jade smiled. She giggled as she walked over to the throne. Upon reaching it, she turned, took hold of the armrests, and slowly sat down in it, sighing in contentment once she was seated.

The Moon Emperor then ordered, "Open the book."

Jade did as she was asked. Once she opened it, she was baffled at the writing in it.

"Uh, I don't know what this says, honored Emperor."

"You don't know how to read it, do you?" asked Tso Lan, even though he already was aware of that.

"No, I was never taught how to read. It's forbidden for lowly humans like me to read books. And these Hanzi look different from the Hanzi I have seen over my life. How can a human like me even read it?"

Tso Lan coyly replied, "I should mention, you are not a human anymore."

Jade took a second at that point to look at her hands. She wasn't human anymore?

The Moon Emperor chuckled, "The changes haven't shown yet, but once you enrobed yourself in my clothes, you began the transformation into a new, powerful being. Remember, you are the Moon Empress in training. In order to adapt perfectly to your transformation, you must train hard. Let me help you to understand the writing in this book, as it is written in a language only we Emperors can read."

"How?"

"There is a translation scroll in the bookcase on the other side of the room. Retrieve it."

"I get to learn a forbidden language of the Emperors," Jade thought with a smile. The young woman rose from the table, and walked over to the bookcase near the door. Inside was a scroll. Jade took the scroll and returned to the throne.

She unrolled the scroll, and her smile turned to a frown as she saw how much Hanzi was on it.

She groaned.

"I have to try to read all of this?"

Tso Lan replied, "If you wish to learn the most sacred spells to us Emperors, then yes, you will."

"Oh, this is going to be a long and boring day," Jade complained.

"So, this is what these Hanzi say."

And so for several hours, Jade struggled on how to read, pronouncing each word over and over like she was being taught how to speak by her parents all over again.

When Jade finally got an idea on how to read, she wiped her forehead in relief. As her hand grazed her forehead, she felt something bumpy in the middle of it.

There was a hand mirror on the table. She picked it up, and looked in it.

That's when she saw that a purple jewel had appeared on her face.

Panicking, she tried to pry the jewel out of her forehead, in vain. Then she realized it wasn't stuck there, it was growing there.

"It has begun."

If there was any doubt that Jade was no longer human, it was gone now.

"So, I'm turning into an Empress. Okay, Master. What spell should I learn first?"

"First, you must learn how to defend yourself. Let us begin with a levitation spell."

Jade turned the pages of the spell book on his advice, until he told her to stop.

Written in Hanzi on the page she was looking at was a spell.

"Read the Hanzi carefully. Once you think you know how to chant it, let me know, and then we'll practice it."

She carefully read the Hanzi over and over. It was quite boring to do so, and after getting impatient, she fibbed, "I'm ready."

Tso Lan was very shrewd. He knew from being inside her mind she did not know what she was about to do, but thought it might be entertaining to see what happens.

"All right. Stand up, hold your right arm out, and chant what you have read."

She rose from the throne, and struck her hand toward a chair on the other side of the table.

She began chanting what she thought was a levitation spell, when in fact, she was chanting part of one spell and part of another.

When she finished, a blast of purple magic shot toward the chair. As soon as it hit the chair, it exploded, sending fragments of the destroyed chair in many directions at once.

Jade ducked under the table just in time to avoid the flying pieces of the chair.

When everything settled down, Jade got back up and stared at what was left of the destroyed chair.

"Uh oh."

She put on an apologetic smile, and then her master started scolding her, "An Empress cannot be so reckless with magic of this caliber. Even the Grand Emperor knows he needs to study the spell before he uses it. I must admit, though, that that would have been a powerful spell if it did not endanger you as much as it did your enemy."

"Now that you have learned a little humility, let us return to our studies."

Jade couldn't help but moan, "Awwww."

_**Meanwhile, Elsewhere:**_

Valkano searched through the village on the border of the fallen Moon Empire as he hunted for the Lotus Temple. As far as he knew, it was something that was right out of a legend. But wherever this blasted hole was, Jade, with her new master, would be hiding in it.

He walked down the wide avenue in the center of the village, and saw a man in a blue robe with the Moon Trigram on the shoulder sleeves.

He growled, then followed the man down a narrow alley, which led to a small room with various ornate vases in it. Once he stopped in the room, Valkano sneaked up, and grabbed the man and turned him around.

He was about to demand, "Where is the Moon Emperor?" when he saw that the man was just a black haired 25 year old who looked like a peasant.

Definitely not a wizard.

"Where did you get this robe!?" demanded Valkano.

"I-I found it on the body of someone. It is very cold up here in the north."

Valkano ripped the robe off of the man, and tore it apart in front of him.

"Then get something that is allowed for clothing! Anything bearing the Trigram of the former Moon Emperor is outlawed!"

He turned, and walked away. When he reemerged in the street, he opened a pouch on his loin guard and grabbed a handful of red dust. He causally tossed the dust in front of him, and it formed into a view of Drago.

"Lord Brother Drago?"

"Yes, Valkano?"

"You are the governor of the Moon Territory. I am aware that you cannot leave the palace at this moment, so tell me, what do you know about this empire?"

Drago folded his arms, and stated, "Not much. Remember, I was put in charge of it only weeks ago over Lalia. Why do you ask?"

Valkano folded his arms as well, "Tso Lan the Moon Emperor has returned. He is with Jade, and they are in someplace called the Lotus Temple. I have to find out where it is."

Drago raised an eyebrow, "Tso Lan escaped the abyss after Great Father locked him there forever? I do not know how he would be able to do so, but I have never heard of the Lotus Temple."

He put his claw to his chin, and scratched it, "I thought Tso Lan suppressed anything related to the word Lotus. He wasn't as bad about it as Father is with things related to swords, but still."

"He was a strange Emperor. He never lay with anyone, he never ate anything that everyone else, demon or human, considered food, and he rarely entered the public eye. His wizards did all the ruling work, and he did displays of his power and sapped Chi off of women," Valkano shook his head, "But that is unimportant. I just need to know where to find this Temple."

"Perhaps you should go to what's left of Tso Lan's Master Palace in the capital and tear apart his library. He should have some record of the Temple in that library somewhere." Drago's image vanished from view.

Valkano pinched the bridge of his nose, and mumbled to himself, "He has many palaces. If there is nothing about the Lotus Temple in the library in the main palace, then this may take time, which I don't have."

_**Meanwhile, in the Lotus Temple:**_

"All right, my Empress. Close your eyes and focus. Imagine yourself floating through the infinite darkness of space, and use that image to levitate off the floor."

With her master's words echoing through her head, Jade stretched her arms out wide, closed her eyes, and started humming.

Within minutes, the image that the great Tso Lan had painted in her head took shape. All she could see were the countless stars in the expansive universe, and herself floating through them.

She felt so free to explore through this galaxy, with no boundaries holding her back.

But then, as she floated through it all, she felt blunt pain in her head.

She opened her eyes, and yelled, "Whoa!" as she landed on the floor of the library on her behind, having bumped her head on the ceiling.

She clenched her teeth and moaned "Owww," as she rubbed her sore behind.

"Got a little carried away, did we, my Empress?" joked the usually deadpan Moon Emperor.

_**Later:**_

Jade groaned in pain. She was doing a handstand, the first step in a test of being able to adapt to a change in gravity. The skirt of Tso Lan's robe had fallen over along with her lengthening hair, hiding her head and hands and making it harder to balance her body. She had been this way for a while, and now she had to balance on one hand.

With the skirt of the Emperor's robe blinding her, she slowly moved her left hand off of the floor, stretching it out to maintain her balance.

Jade was able to keep herself up for several minutes, before her right hand collapsed, and she fell onto the floor.

She moaned as Tso Lan commented, "Almost. One more try should be able to accomplish this task. And you must do this without my robe falling over. I do like taking care of my clothing."

_**Much later:**_

Jade concentrated hard as she telekinetically moved the marble out of the socket it was in and slowly levitated it to a small wine bottle nearby. The object was to get the marble into the neck of the bottle without letting it fall, and she had failed twice already.

She used her arm to float the marble over to the bottle. Sweating, she then slowly set the marble down on the top of the bottle. Once Jade was certain it was steady, she dropped her hand.

The marble stayed in the bottleneck without falling off.

Jade swung her arms out happily, screaming, "YES!" before realizing her behavioral folly and resorting to putting her hands together and bowing.

"Well done," said Tso Lan.

She looked at her hands, and frowned as she saw that her skin was a shade paler than it was before she started this exercise.

Jade sighed. There was still much training to do.

_**Meanwhile, Elsewhere:**_

Valkano roared and spat fire at the pile of books and scrolls that he sorted through in his vain attempts to find information about the Lotus Temple. He looked through every single piece of parchment in the main palace's library, and nothing in these shards of paper even mentioned anything related to the Lotus Temple. No clues at all!

He watched as the books and scrolls burned before him, the fire spreading rapidly through the library. He then turned and left in frustration as the fire proceeded to burn down what was left of the wrecked palace.

He turned and looked as the palace crumbled to the ground in the flames, and his father, Shendu, appeared as a transparent head floating at his eye level.

"Well? Have you found her yet?"

Valkano grit his teeth, and shook his head, "There was nothing that hinted at the Temple's location in the Moon Emperor's Master Palace. Lord Drago said that if there were any clues-"

"DRAGO!?"

Valkano stopped his rambling as Shendu glared daggers at him.

The Great Dragon bellowed, "You told Drago that Jade is with Tso Lan!? WHY?"

Valkano stuttered, "I… I needed help on how to find her. Drago is the governor of the Moon Territory, so I thought maybe he knew. I cannot really solve puzzles all that well, as you know, Father."

In the Hall of the Book of Ages, Shendu slapped his forehead at his son's idiocy. Valkano may not realize it, but Drago had ambition. Shendu did not trust his eldest son all that well, despite Drago's humbleness towards him, because he fought tooth and nail to be chosen to lead the abandoned Moon Empire in a way only demons would.

Then again, Drago WAS half human, so it could also be that ever present fear of being overthrown. That worry was always there somewhere in Shendu's mind all these years, but this is the first time since he banished Tso Lan that he can feel it hanging over him like a cursed sword.

He growled as he thought about the "S" weapon. He couldn't hate the man who owned it more than he did! If only he could go to the heaven that rotten Immortal vanished to and devour him, slowly and agonizingly, without fear of being slain by his weapon!

He shook his head to get all these thoughts out of it, then said to Valkano, "I'll discuss this situation with Drago and make sure this secret stays with him. I can tell you that I learned from the Book of Ages that the Lotus Temple only appears at night, and only under a full Moon."

Valkano grabbed his forehead, and said back, "The last full Moon was a few days ago, and there hasn't been one since."

Shendu clinched his eyes shut as he realized they had missed the last full Moon for several weeks. How would Valkano find the Temple if it won't appear?

_**Meanwhile, in the Lotus Temple:**_

Jade looked at herself in the mirror in the library. The young Empress-to-be couldn't help but think of how she was changing both physically and mentally.

All of the things she was taught when she was a child, such as being a good attendant to the Grand Emperor, started to become irrelevant with her evolving into a being beyond a normal human. The only things she needed to believe in now where what her new Master, Tso Lan the Moon Emperor, wanted her to believe

She ran her hand through her hair, which was starting to get longer. She once preferred to have it short, as she didn't consider herself an overly feminine woman, but she had started to take a liking to having it long. In addition, a patch of skin on her face had darkened as well. Finally, something in her mouth felt funny.

As she adjusted a piece of the jade necklace she had found and donned in the Temple, Xu Lin walked into the library with a tray in her hands. On it was a glass of wine and a ball of light called a moonbeam.

"Some refreshments for you, great Master."

Jade turned from the mirror, and looked at the little girl. She smiled.

She reached out with her right hand, and took up the glass of wine. She then brought it to her mouth.

When she opened her mouth to drink the wine, she got startled when her thinned tongue slid out, extended, and started whipping about. She almost lost the glass.

"Wht hppend to my tngue, gret Mster?" She went. It was hard to understand her speak.

"You are finally reaching higher level of physical elegance. Though you shouldn't waste good wine young Empress." Tso Lan answered proudly.

Xu Lin was startled by what Jade just did. She almost dropped the tray.

"You have the old Master's tongue?" She asked.

Jade giggled.

"_That was cute to hear,"_ she thought.

She put the cup of wine back on the tray, then stole a look at the scroll on the table. It taught her a lot, but she had just moved on to some more advanced magic. She no longer required that scroll.

_"What should we do with the scroll of Hong Chou?" _she thought in her mind.

"We are taking it with us, my Empress. I have a General that I must rendezvous with before that false demon son of Shendu, Drago, locates him, and he could use that scroll. We will depart this temple on the next full Moon, so enjoy your meal, because your training is about to intensify."

Jade frowned. Training in magic was fun, but also hard work. And reading and studying was something she despised. She had to become fully literate in such a short amount of time.

At least it was better than doing work in Shendu's Palace.

She turned, and sat down in a lotus position on the floor, beckoning Xu Lin to place the tray in her lap.

Since she had trouble speaking, she smiled at Xu Lin's service. Jade then took the wine, and ate her snack, struggling with her new long tongue while doing so.

_**Later, Elsewhere:**_

The campfire softly crackled as Valkano stared at it. He had searched for clues to the Lotus Temple for so long, and barely got any, if at all. In front of the campfire was some brown dust, which would light up if it is able to pick up Jade's location.

He looked in the east, and saw a full Moon rising in the sky. That meant the Lotus Temple would be illuminated in its silver light, and potentially expose Jade to the spell he had set up under instructions from Shendu.

He leaned back, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. He began snoring as he reached deep sleep.

_**Later:**_

Valkano groaned in his sleep as he dreamed of bedding Jade. He would have loved to maybe get to know her intimately, if his father hadn't picked her for a mate.

A loud tinkling sound woke Valkano up from his dream rather violently. He huffed and puffed, having overheated in his sleep, and took a few minutes to let his brain wake as well.

He stared at the brown dust that was now glowing before him. He grabbed some of it in his right claw, and closed his eyes as he let the magic work at showing him whatever it detected.

His eyes shot open a second later. The spell had found where Jade was! Time to finally discover the Lotus Temple and incinerate her with it!

He put some of the dust into a pouch, leapt to his feet, and flew off to where the spell was leading him.

_**Meanwhile, at the Lotus Temple:**_

As she finally stepped out of the temple's front door and into the dark of night. Jade reflected on her stay. The Empress-in-training felt exceptionally proud of herself for learning all she could in the Lotus Temple since she arrived. Time seemed to have vanished when she was in the hidden haven. It seemed like months had gone by within the Temple, but she was unsure as to how much time had passed in the real world.

Her appearance had gradually changed during her life in the temple. Her hair, which was once a tomboyish short, was now long, flowing, and beautiful, running all the way down her back to her concealed ankles, and had the most beautiful sheen to it. The two bangs that hung in front of her also now extended down her front to stop just above the floor, and some hair was tied into a large flowery bun on the back of her head. The flesh on her face and hands had become a radiant blue, with an upside down pyramid-like patch in the middle of her face being a shade darker. Her irises, once a shade of brown, were now dark blue.

She opened her mouth to speak, and her thin tongue slid out, extended, and began flicking about.

"Isn't it a beautiful night, great Master?" she asked casually. She had been wondering for a while how she was able to speak with the short tongue that she had when she was human.

"It is very much so, my Empress." replied the Moon Emperor.

She heard something behind her. She turned, and saw Xu Lin standing inside the door, unable to leave.

Jade, who had grown to like Xu Lin and her services, pitied the Guardian. With the Moon Empress's departure, Xu Lin would once again be relegated to a life of solitude.

"It does not have to be that way for Xu Lin, my Empress. I sense that you want to bring her along, and she could continue to be of use to us, so listen to what I am about to say, and grant young Xu Lin her freedom."

She listened to Tso Lan speak a spell in her mind, and then chanted said spell herself, her tongue dancing as she did so. Once she completed the incantation, Jade then stretched out her hand toward Xu Lin, shooting out a black beam towards her. The Empress picked her up, brought her through the invisible barrier keeping her in the temple, and set her on the ground outside.

"What? What happened?" the young girl asked.

The Moon Empress then addressed the change with, "I need you to continue being my guardian as we make the journey to the Moon Empire. You will still be able to turn into the guardian demon, but now you do it on your own will. I trust you will protect me well, young Xu Lin."

The little girl started crying, happy to be free from the temple. She bowed, and replied, "It is such a great honor to be your protector, Master."

Jade chuckled happily. With this, not only did she have a protector, but the girl was still timeless. She would forever remain cute, which was not a human trait.

Jade felt that was a good thing in this world.

The two proceeded down the entry stairway to the base, stopping just before entering the surrounding bamboo forest.

"Shall we journey to the Moon Empire, most honored Emperor of the majestic Moon?"

Tso Lan answered back, "Yes, we shall. Listen to me chant this spell, and then repeat after me."

Tso Lan started chanting in her head again, and after a few minutes, Jade joined him.

A cloud of black magic formed in front of Jade and Xu Lin, and it morphed into a giant bat with a riding coach on its back.

"So this is how we will travel, Master?"

Tso Lan replied, "I prefer to use these creatures for traveling outside my domain. Now we shall use it to go there."

Xu Lin, who was standing next to Jade with anticipation, yelped suddenly as the Empress plucked her up off of the ground and put her in the coach.

Jade then levitated into the air, and floated into the coach next to Xu Lin. The two sat down, and Tso Lan took control of Jade.

"Return us to my empire, servant." said the Moon Emperor, before relinquishing control back to Jade.

The bat flapped it's wings, and lifted off of the ground and into the air. Jade and Xu Lin jostled a bit as the bat rose and flew high over the bamboo.

Jade looked out over the horizon. She watch in amazement at the terrain passing below them. Bamboo forests, then mountains, it was quite a sight in the night.

The bat carried Jade and Xu Lin off into the night, toward the Moon Empire.

_**Later:**_

Valkano finally located the Lotus Temple after a long and grueling search.

It was in such a weird place, hidden among the bamboo. In addition, the clues he was provided indicated that the Temple only appeared at night, and under the full Moon.

He walked up the steps and searched all throughout the confusing Temple for Jade, but she was nowhere to be found.

After searching through the Temple, Valkano went back outside, and he used a spell to contact his father.

"Is she dead? Did you kill her?" asked the overeager Grand Emperor.

Valkano solemnly responded, "She is not here anymore. They must have departed before I could get here."

Back at the Book of Ages, Shendu could only scream in frustration. Why did he and Valkano have to be so late to the festivities?

Shendu groaned, then said, "Burn that temple to the ground. Then they cannot retreat there again. Since she is no longer guarded by its magic, at least we can track her with the locator spell now."

Shendu faded away, and Valkano returned to the Temple. He walked through the maze-like interior of the structure, breathing fire in frustration and rage as he walked.

He stopped in the library, and watched as the tapestries fell from the ceiling to the ground burning, and the scrolls and books shrivel under the flames. Then, he walked back to the entrance.

He stopped again in the dining hall adjacent to the entrance, and looked as the chandeliers fell and crashed onto the burning table. He breathed in, then out as he watched the fire dance like a pyromaniac. Then, he finally exited the Temple.

As the Lotus Temple burned behind him, Valkano reached for his locating dust, and clenched it in his claw, closing his eyes and focusing as before.

He reopened them a few minutes later, and smiled, for he had seen where Jade was. He had searched for the Lotus Temple earlier in that same place, and he knew where it was.

His wings flapped, and he lifted out of the bamboo, and flew away in pursuit of Jade.

**Chapter 5 Done.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Near the Moon Empire:**_

The riding bat flapped its wings as it slowly descended into a mountainous area that Jade presumed to be the Moon Empire. The young Empress-to-be expected to be at her palace soon.

But, her master had another plan for her.

Jade looked around as the bat lowered to the ground, but noticed there was no civilization for miles. Only forested wilderness.

The bat set down on the ground in minutes, and Jade proceeded to levitate herself and Xu Lin out of the riding coach. Once they were safely down, Jade asked, "Where is my palace? Where are we?"

Tso Lan answered, "You thought that was where we were going? Your training is not over. You fulfilled the first stage of becoming an Empress in the Lotus Temple, but now you have to meet with my general to learn higher magics."

Jade then heard a rumbling in the bushes nearby. Cautiously, she turned to face it, curious as to what was going on.

Suddenly, a goblin jumped out, and snarled at Xu Lin. Goblins were infamous for eating children, and this one had its eyes on the young girl.

Xu Lin froze in total fear as the goblin eyed her. It was naturally using magic to frighten her into paralysis, and she forgot that she could overpower the beast with her guardian form.

The goblin leapt onto her, and started gnawing on her arm. The young girl screamed in agony.

"Xu Lin! Is that really the strength of the Guardian of the Lotus Temple!? You should be tearing that beast apart, not letting it do the same to you!"

Xu Lin's eyes dilated, and she grit her teeth. She flinched as she began her transformation, knocking the goblin back as her arm jerked. She got up, and her clothes ripped apart as she took on her monstrous form. Xu Lin immediately pounced on the goblin, and, using her mighty jaws, bit into it, ripping off its limbs and then tearing open its chest like a tiger feasting on its prey.

The goblin screamed as it died a most painful death. Xu Lin stood back as the creature made its final wails, then perished. She then shrunk back down into her human form.

"Excellent work. That was precisely what you needed to do, Xu Lin." Jade then began to clap.

"Now then, let's go for a walk, young Xu Lin." said the Moon Empress-to-be.

The two of them began taking a walk through the woods.

* * *

While traveling through the forest, Jade looked over at Xu Lin, who began talking.

"You look very beautiful, Master. I never expected anyone would match the Moon Emperor's majesty, but it seems I was mistaken."

Jade smiled at the compliment. Of course she was beautiful. She stopped, and turned to face Xu Lin, purposely taking a position to where the night's full Moon shone on her back high above them.

"So why did his Eminence bestow the duties of being the Guardian of the Lotus Temple onto you?"

"My parents were servants in his Cosmic Emperor Tso Lan's palace, and I used to serve with them," Xu Lin responded, "I was noted for my patience, efficiency, and silence, so a long time ago, his most magical Emperor called me into his Throne Room, and informed me that I was to become the Guardian of something. I was not told what, but he transported me to the Lotus Temple, and said that it was a secret lair for observing the events of the world. He enchanted me to be the Guardian, and I remained in the Temple ever since, my only contact with the world being through Master Tso Lan himself."

Jade's reaction to Xu Lin's answer was one of wonder. "Wow. You must have been unequivocally patient and loyal to go through that. Do you know how long you were in the temple?"

Tso Lan came about for the moment, and answered for Xu Lin. "It has been 22 years since she first set foot in the Lotus Temple."

Xu Lin gasped. For her, time had faded into nonexistence ever since she was christened as the Lotus Temple Guardian. But 22 years?

"My-my parents, Cosmic Lord. What happen-"

"It does not matter now. Let us continue."

Xu Lin frowned as the Moon Emperor-possessed Jade walked past her, and turned to follow him, fighting to keep back tears under fear and respect for her Master.

* * *

As Jade and Xu Lin proceeded through the forest, a blonde human wielding a dead snake as a kind of magic whip ran out in front of them.

Jade was not fazed, even when the human said, "Hey, you! Freaky girl in the robe! You must have a lot of gold! Hand it over, now!"

Jade raised an eye, and coldly replied, "I have no gold. Besides, you wouldn't live much longer to be able to use it in the end."

The bandit screamed, "Liar!" and charged at her with his magic, but Jade used a defensive block of her arms to deflect his snake whip.

She conjured up a dark spell in response, and shot it at the unfortunate thief, whose own magic was easily overpowered by it. Jade moved her arms up, and lifted him into the air.

"This is the power of someone who can use magic competently."

She charged up the magic. The human screamed in pain as his bones shattered, and his skin and the organs it protected imploded from the pressure of gravity magic being applied to them.

This experience was so strange to Jade. She had watched men die before her eyes in many ways, usually by hand of the Grand Emperor, but she had never thought she would destroy a human with similar tactics with her own hands. The creepiness of what she was doing almost scared her.

Jade dropped her hands, as she could no longer stomach what she was doing. The man fell onto the ground, his liquefied innards seeping out of him.

Jade almost vomited at what she had done. How could she have possibly killed someone?

"I sense you are disturbed, my Empress."

Jade answered, "I... it's just that… I have never slain someone before. This is very bizarre to me, and almost sickening."

"The feeling will pass," Tso Lan said, "Eventually, you will be used to doing what is necessary for your sake."

Xu Lin was horrified at seeing her inexperienced Empress look so distressed. She walked up to Jade, and reached out with her hand.

Xu Lin hesitated. This was the Empress. Even as the Temple Guardian, she was not welcome to touch the Moon Emperor without permission. She had cried in his robe once for being ripped from her parents, and for violating his wardrobe, he used his might to increase her gravity. She could barely breathe as he pressed her into the floor.

Xu Lin gulped, then put her hand on Jade, trying as hard as she could to comfort her.

Xu Lin breathed a sigh of relief when Jade reached down and stroked the young girl's hair, consoling her wordlessly.

After a little while, they continued to walk.

* * *

A little while later, Jade decided it was time to rest for the night.

She put her hand out in front of Xu Lin, stopping her from moving any further.

"We will settle here for the night. Go and fetch firewood."

"Yes, Master," Xu Lin replied,

As Xu Lin disappeared into the trees, Tso Lan took the opportunity to address Jade.

"Why did you treat Xu Lin like that? I am not accustomed to having someone do that."

"She's no more human than I am, and if I was uncomfortable at what I did earlier, then she would be too." Jade replied,

"I told you, you are not human anymore. And being the former guardian of the Lotus Temple, I thought she would have-."

"Ahhh!"

Jade turned, and saw Xu Lin fly out of the trees, apparently being hit by something strong.

She got up and ran over to Jade, then her face turned stern as she assumed a defensive position in front of her.

Valkano stepped out of the trees, and glared at the two.

"You!" Jade exclaimed, pointing angrily at the armored teenage dragon.

"I finally caught up with you, Jade. I am disappointed that you took the Moon Emperor's offer to join him. You were once quite cute, but now you are a freak!"

Jade growled at being insulted like that. She talked back, "Freak!? I am an Empress! My newfound beauty has no equal in this world! You are the freak. You know why? You are nothing but some drooling winged beast!"

Valkano roared in response. "Silence, Moon Bitch!" he yelled, before crouching and leaping at Jade.

Reflexively, Jade used her gravity powers to repel Valkano. Valkano was sent careening into a nearby tree, resulting in the tree being smashed into two because of the velocity he was repelled. Valkano shook his head vigorously and grunted. Then he got back up.

Valkano spat and glared at Jade and Xu Lin, the latter remaining in front of Jade.

"Humans…" Valkano muttered darkly.

Xu Lin yelled as Valkano had, and took her monstrous alternate form, snarling.

From that point on, things got nasty. Valkano spewed fire at Jade, upon taking flight. A large, breathtaking fireball was formed and sent spiraling towards the Empress. The dragon-human hybrid was counting on Jade to be distracted by such a blunt and avoidable assault, and he was content to see that it worked. Jade levitated herself and Xu Lin off the ground, and Jade was too busy monitoring the height of the fireball to keep an eye on him. The distraction lasted no more than a few seconds, but a few seconds was all that Valkano required. Valkano swooped around the fireball and hovered above the ground behind Jade.

Xu Lin gasped at Valkano's speed, but could not alert her master in time. Valkano heavily punched Jade in the back of the head, which resulted in the Empress falling into Xu Lin and sending them both plummeting into the ground. Even though they weren't that big, Valkano still got the Empress and her slave to leave a fairly sizeable crater when they crashed into the dirt.

Valkano flapped his wings with pride. He wouldn't underestimate his opponent again, though, and he made ready another fireball. Jade pushed herself up off of Xu Lin and coughed. She groaned and rubbed the back of her head. That lizard would pay dearly. But before she could think of an effective counterattack, Jade felt Xu Lin growling in alarm.

The morphed Guardian pointed up at Valkano, who was forming another big fireball. Ah. So that was why it had gotten brighter.

Jade sighed and used her new powers to levitate both her and Xu Lin off the ground again. Then she pushed forward with all her strength and attempted to put as much distance between them and the demonic lizard as possible. Jade despised retreating, but Valkano had them at a disadvantage. Until they could re-gather their wits, they were sitting ducks. Valkano wasn't about to let up anytime soon, however.

Valkano finally released his newly-created fireball and shot it at the retreating girls. Then he took off after them and simultaneously fired off a string of medium-sized fireballs after the big one flew over the girls' heads and dissipated into a canyon wall. They all were aware that they were entering a canyon now.

Jade hissed as a fireball singed her shoulder. Two more hit her square in the back, and she couldn't keep up the field of levitation around Xu Lin and herself any longer. Jade and Xu Lin bounced on the ground and skidded to a stop somewhere near the center of the canyon. Jade looked back just in time to see that Valkano had caught up with them, and he was dangerously close to punching her again. Jade held up her hand and called upon as much gravitation as possible to halt the dragon barreling down on them. Jade was successful in stopping his incoming fist, but not his combustion powers.

Valkano took a deep breath and just blew a long stream of fire. He wasn't about to take any chances at this distance. Jade went wide-eyed at the sudden burst of flames, but Xu Lin leaped in front of her and blew a big blast of ice to intercept the long, hard stream of fire.

Valkano strained as he breathed down to the bottom of his lungs. It was an essential tug of war with Guardian Xu Lin's ice breath countering his, and both he and the transformed girl mustered up every last inch of their lung capacity to keep the stalemate going.

In the end, Valkano's demon genes allowed him to outlast the much younger, magically enhanced Guardian, and his fire breath finally pushed back her ice and enveloped her.

Xu Lin's Guardian form was able to withstand the flames, but due to the burns she received, she collapsed and lost consciousness, which made her revert back to her human form. Valkano smirked and charged at the still-shocked Jade. Jade furiously leaned back and pushed forward, unleashing a big gravitational repel field at Valkano. Valkano's eyes widened, and he was sent flying back several tens of feet. Jade used this opportunity to levitate the unconscious Xu Lin off the ground and fly deeper into the canyon.

Valkano flapped his wings faster and more forcefully. He growled. If he could corner Jade now, then he would still maintain the advantage. However, if he let that witch slip away and recuperate, then that would mean more trouble and headache for his father. Valkano swore he would not let that happen.

Valkano picked up speed.

Jade halted in front of a cliff wall. She had now flown the length of the canyon, and now there was nowhere to go. It had been a strenuous flight, having to fly so far with Xu Lin, and now they were surrounded on all sides. Jade hurriedly shook Xu Lin.

"Xu Lin… If you don't wake up now, we're both goners! I can only keep that idiot at bay for so long!" Jade grounded out. Needless to say, Xu Lin was not waking up.

"You forget, my Empress, I can take over and kill that 'lizard'. Just let me take over, and…" Tso Lan started, but was unable to finish.

Jade hissed.

"No… I want the pleasure of killing that spineless fool myself! Just as soon as Xu Lin wakes up, we're going to…" Jade halted mid-rant. A dull thump sounded behind her just as Xu Lin's eyes fluttered open. She was equally aware of Valkano's arrival.

Valkano finally was able to corner Jade and Xu Lin by the cliff wall. Valkano breathed in, ready to shoot fire and burn the two alive.

Then, a white figure jumped in, and grabbed Valkano's ponytail, pulling his skull back and causing him to breathe fire upwards instead of towards Jade.

Valkano didn't attack back, because he knew what this white being was.

A Jiangshi, one of the primary enforcers for Tso Lan the Moon Emperor, and currently under the command of Daolon Wong.

These things were deadly, as they were Chi Vampires. If it got ahold of him, the Jiangshi would drain Valkano of his Chi, turning him into a lifeless zombie.

Valkano flung his arm back, and slammed the Jiangshi in the face, forcing it to release its grip on his ponytail. He then jumped, flapped his wings, and rose into the air, retreating.

The Jiangshi rose back to a standing position like it rose out of a coffin. He turned toward Jade, put a hand over his chest, and addressed her with, "Are you all right, my lord?"

Tso Lan took control of Jade's body, and replied, "We are fine. This woman is my vessel in this world now. I had to destroy my own body to escape the Netherworld. Where is Wong?"

The Jiangshi bowed, and answered, "I will take you to him. Please follow me."

The Jiangshi turned and started walking away, and Tso Lan, who kept control of Jade's body this time, motioned for Xu Lin to follow him.

The two followed the vampire, as he led them to the Moon Emperor's general.

**Chapter 6 Done.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. And sorry for this chapter being so short. The next one will be up soon, though. And thanks for the fight scene, YAXON.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Shendu's Palace:**_

Drago strutted through the halls of the Grand Emperor's palace on his regular inspections.

The young general was quite happy with himself at this point. In his father's absence, he was in effective control over Shendu's empire in addition to being governor of the fallen Moon Empire. He had instituted several of his own rules to dealing with matters, but it also came with the responsibility of keeping information about Jade's escape from the Tower of Lou Mou from making it to the other Emperors; that would be a sure sign that the Great Dragon's grasp on power was waning.

It had been a while since his father departed the palace to search for his escapee, and Drago began wondering if he would ever return.

He exited out onto a balcony overlooking the main courtyard. He stepped over to the edge, and leaned out over the railing. He began dreaming.

"_What if this could all be mine?" _thought the young dragon. _"Never mind Father coming back - let the returning Moon Emperor occupy his time. I can be the ruler of this realm. I can craft this empire into my own vision. What could I do to make that happen? Send my Father to whatever dimension he sent the Moon Emperor to when he is exhausted from battling him?"_

Drago slapped the side of his head as he reminded himself, _"Such a thing would never happen. Even tired, Father is too powerful for me to defeat in combat. Besides, even if I did overthrow him, I have human heritage from my mother, Meechi. The other Emperors would NEVER settle for having a half-breed like me in the throne of the ruler of the world."_

He took a deep sigh, and went back inside the palace.

As he continued strolling through the palace, he saw his sister Lalia interrogating a servant about insulting the Grand Emperor during his absence.

Just seeing his snake faced sibling reminded Drago, _"Don't forget, stupid. There is always someone that can knock you off your high perch."_

Out of curiousity as to what the servant was being talked to about, Drago walked over.

"How dare you talk about my Father that way! Do not forget, fool, he is the Grand Emperor, the supreme ruler of all things living!" yelled Lalia to the subject.

Drago walked up behind his sister.

She turned around, an annoyed look on her face, and snapped, "What do you want?"

"What are you talking to that servant about?" Drago asked in return

"Like you would care!"

"I do care, Lalia! I am in control now since Father has left!"

She snickered, "For what reason, Drago? Why would Father leave so suddenly anyway?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." Drago responded, "Now tell me what you have this slave for."

Lalia looked back at the slave, who had pissed himself in fear, and replied, "This imbecile was insulting our great Father, brother. That is all you need to know. And you know what we will do to him when Father returns."

"Thank you." Drago said, "Now why couldn't you just tell me that? Then, he's all yours. I have other things to deal with."

Drago walked past Lalia, and continued down the hall.

Lalia grabbed the servant, and said to his face, "It's the dungeon for you until the Great Dragon returns. Then we will see how he takes you mocking him."

Lalia dragged the man by his hair all the way down to the dungeon.

The head servant, Jackie Chan, was still in one of the cells.

The dragoness opened one of the cells, and tossed the slave into it without a care about hurting him.

As she closed the cell door, she heard Chan mumble, "Jade. Jade. Where are you? Where have you gone?"

Lalia's eyes widened. Could something possibly have happened to Jade?

She shook her head at thinking that Chan was simply worried about his niece in the Tower of Lou Mou. But then again, why was he down here?

Lalia left the dungeon, and, on a strange impulse, pulled out a vial from her robe. Her father had been away for a long time, but she was not informed why.

Maybe it had something to do with what she had just heard. Did Jade Chan disappear, and her father was searching for her?

There was only one being who could help her with this today, and she did want to get some sort of answer as to why she taunted her out of the blue that night, after the feast.

_**The Hall of the Book of Ages:**_

Grand Emperor Shendu growled in frustration as he continued to read the developments taking place in the Book of Ages.

His attempts to figure out where Jade and Tso Lan were hiding had all failed to produce anything. And the clues that the Book provided did not help much at all. In fact, some of the things that were being written in it, like "Grand Usurper" and "Great Lizard…"

Shendu grabbed his head with his claws and roared in humiliation. The Book was actually mocking him! Was it getting revenge for him rewriting it?

As for actually finding Jade and Tso, Valkano finally did locate the Lotus Temple after a long search, but by that time, the fugitive Emperor and his consort had already left. The only place they could be headed to was the Moon Empire.

Shendu shook his head. Despite the urgency of finding them, he began to worry about what was happening back at his palace.

He decided it was time to return home and regroup for what was coming.

Shendu turned away from the Book of Ages, and left the hall. Before passing through the green portal back to Earth, he turned and snarled at the Book.

_**Later, in Shendu's Courtyard:**_

The dragon minion flapped its enormous wings as it lowered down to the floor of the courtyard of Shendu's palace.

As it touched the ground, it snarled. Shendu released his grip on the "whiskers" of the beast he used as reins, and dismounted the creature.

Drago, who had seen his father return from the balcony, immediately walked over, his hands behind his back, and greeted the Grand Emperor.

"Welcome back, Great Father," he said as he bowed.

Shendu bowed back, and replied, "Thank you, honored son."

"Did you successfully locate Jade Chan?" Drago asked.

Shendu growled in disappointment at that point, a sign he had not.

"How are things going in the palace?"

"All is in order. The curious thing is that sister Lalia has left. She said she was going to the Water Empire."

Shendu stared at Drago in disbelief, and asked in surprise, "For what reason?"

Drago rolled his shoulders, and responded, "She claimed it was an unscheduled inquiry."

Shendu's claws clenched, and a low rumble sounded from his chest like the growl of a large dog. This was not good. Not only did Lalia leave while he was away, but she was going to Atlantis to converse with Bai Tsa. That meant one thing: more trouble. Bai, along with Tchang Zu, were the two most dangerous challengers to Shendu's rule.

Shendu would never dare attempt to go to Atlantis. The seven seas was a no-dragon's land, and the Water Empress was just as slippery as her younger brother who was ruling the world. She would have made a great ally and ruling partner, if she didn't madly desire to backstab the Grand Emperor and take total control of the planet away from him.

"We shall deal with her when she returns," Shendu said.

The Great Dragon walked past his son, who was tiny compared to him, and entered the palace.

_**Atlantis:**_

The cold water chilled Lalia as she descended towards the underwater capital of Bai Tsa the Water Empress's domain. Even with the spell that gave her the ability to breathe underwater, complete with a mermaid's tail, it only lessened the cold. Then again, Bai Tsa seemed to favor the dark, cold depths of the ocean as her home. Light did not travel far down here, so she needed an angler's lantern in order to see.

She reached a checkpoint down towards the bottom of the sea where a pair of mermen warriors swam guard. The mermen looked quite intimidating, with the design of a cross between a shark and a burly human. Light blue skin covered the humanlike parts of their bodies, while their tails were white on the front and dark blue in the back.

The guards stopped swimming, and turned toward Lalia, their silver hair whipping through the water. One of them scratched the fins on his arms, blinked his blue eyes, and asked, "You are Lalia of the Grand Emperor's watch. What is your business here in Atlantis? The Water Empress does not like uninvited visitors coming to the grand jewel of the seven seas."

Lalia responded with, "I was invited by her brininess Bai Tsa. Tell her I wish to have an audience."

The addressing merman turned and nodded to his partner, who swam off toward a faint light in the darkness. 15 minutes later, he returned, and made a gesture back to the guard.

The merman turned back to Lalia, and said, "You have been granted entry to Atlantis. Follow us."

Lalia followed the guards toward the faint light, and it was revealed to be the lava lamps on a gateway. She swam through the oriental inspired archway that fed into the city of Atlantis. The city was a mix of Chinese architecture and sealife. Crown-of-thorns starfish grew to gargantuan proportions and decorated the backs of several buildings. Red anemones stood out in underwater gardens like mushrooms amongst other coral species. Red tube like mollusks acted as markers throughout the city. And across the city, small underwater volcanoes emitted heat, nutrients, and light to brighten the place, even spewing small streams of lava into the ocean.

She wanted to think of it as a beautiful display of Bai Tsa's mastery over the artistry of the seas, but despite the terrain, Lalia could not say it was beautiful. It was all more like a carcinoma; flared, infected flesh that belonged in darkness. Lava, as far as she was concerned, was darkness's light.

Lalia swam up through the crevices of the central palace in Atlantis. It still perplexed her how open everything was, even the palace. She assumed the Water Empress felt safe enough down at the bottom of the ocean to have it so easily accessible.

After a while, she swam through an open gateway into the "throne room." It wasn't really a room, more like an open courtyard of sorts on top of the palace. It was decorated with all sorts of deadly sea life, much like a coral reef, but had a foreboding feeling to it. At the end of the room opposite the entryway, a pair of female high mermaids stood with shell "fans," hiding the throne.

Upon seeing Lalia, the mermaids parted the fans, revealing Bai Tsa the Water Empress sitting on her throne. The throne was lined with poisonous sea anemones that more or less acted as cushions for the demonic imperial mermaid.

"Ah, so the poor dragoness who stands in the shadows of her brethren has come to grovel before my fins. Welcome, Lalia. Nice tail."

Lalia was not happy at being talked down to like this, but kept her composure so as not to upset Bai Tsa. It didn't seem to work, as the Water Empress seemed to sense her niece's displeasure. She leaned forward, and added with a threatening voice, "Keep your fiery temper under control, young one. If it flares up, my water will douse it easily. Your father wasn't that much better than you, but your brother seems to have made progress on it."

Lalia growled. Now she was egging her on.

Bai Tsa then said, "You know, your father is quite the interesting figure. He has power, he has wealth, he has slaves to play with, none of which you have. But he also has too much pride and self-confidence for his own good. One day, his arrogance in his own power will be his undoing.

You know what, I want you to watch something with me. Have a seat next to my throne."

She presented the bottom half of a clam shell, with a red anemone on it.

"Don't worry. I cast a spell on the shell. The cushion won't hurt you, feeble one."

Lalia shook her head in disgust, but swam over to the shell and sat down. As soon as she did, a low mermaid brought out a "refreshment" for her.

Bai Tsa then clapped, and two low class mermen were brought out by guards, each holding a trident. The low mermen looked like normal peasant humans with dark blue fish tales, but no other special features.

"You two brothers have long been whipped by the high class down in the city square and humiliated in front of my throne. Today, you have the chance for a promotion to the top of the chain. But, only one of you will earn that right. The other will face a most unpleasant and unwelcome end."

The brothers looked at each other, shame written over their faces. If they had not fallen for Bai Tsa's trap on land, they would not be down here. And now, one would have to kill the other in a battle to the death. They took up fighting stances.

Bai Tsa then yelled, "FIGHT!"

The two brothers rushed at each other and swung their spears at each other. The spears clashed, and neither brother budged an inch. Finally, both brothers backed up and rushed at each other again. Stalemate again.

Then the older brother mixed it up by using his tail fin to manually move his brother's spear. Once out of the way, the older brother continued swinging his spear down on his younger brother, hard and swift. However, the younger brother held up an arm to block the spear's assault. The older brother growled and propelled himself away from the younger one.

Meanwhile, the younger brother took the brief opportunity that the older one gave him and rushed at him. The younger of the two swung the sharp end of his spear at his brother, but the elder one hastily attempted to block with his own spear. In doing so, he pretty much secured the match… for his brother. When the sharp end of the younger brother's spear swung down with such ferocity, it split the elder's in two. The elder was left holding the half of his former spear that was NOT sharp, while the sharp half slowly sank to the floor.

The younger brother's eyes glistened. This was it. If he were going to live, NOW was the time to make his move, while his brother was too shocked to do anything. He despised ending his brother's existence, but it was survival of the fittest here. The younger brother swiftly swam at his brother, no, his enemy, and made to impale him. He was shocked to discover, however, that he was not swift enough.

The elder brother grimaced as he held up his arms in defense. The spear had made it through his two arms, and now he could not move his arms effectively, not with that spear stuck in them. Still, at least the 'point' was not driven home. That is, he wasn't dead. Yet.

The younger brother blinked in disbelief, and the elder took this chance to back up like mad. If he could successfully get far enough away and manage to remove his brother's spear, then he still had a chance at passing the bloody ritual. Too bad his junior didn't give him two seconds after barely removing the spear - very painfully at that - using his tail fin, smashing his arms and rendering them useless as they bled profusely.

The elder screamed, and felt his life leave him painfully through his bleeding arms. It did not take long for him to die in shock.

Bai Tsa clapped gleefully as the elder brother lost his fight for survival through exsanguination from the spear wounds inflicted by his younger sibling. The blood flowing out of his body and into the cold seawater was quite a beautiful show, at least for the demonic mermaid.

She then announced to the victor, "You have won this battle. You will be promoted to the top of the chain. But first, you must prove your newfound loyalty to me. Guards, take the body of the fallen to my bed quarters."

A pair of high mermen picked up the body of the dead brother, and swam away with it.

"I will call you when I am ready. Until then, return to your quarters."

Another high merman escorted the low one out of the court. Bai Tsa then turned to Lalia, and said, "I have several more slaves like him to play with if you wish to relax tonight."

"I am not interested in this perverted pleasure right now." Lalia said, "I need answers from you. You are trying to tell me something, and I am tired of not knowing. What do you want?"

Bai Tsa's face darkened. She replied, "You are in my realm. Daughter of Shendu or not, you obey my rules here. And I will tend to you at my own time."

She motioned for six slave merman to come over, pick up Lalia's shell and carry her away. After she was gone, Bai rose from her throne and swam through the halls of her palace to her bed chamber.

The bed chamber was quite a sight. It, like the throne room, was an open chamber with no ceiling. As far as Bai was concerned, the surface of the sea was the ceiling to her realm. A large portion of the floor in the center of the chamber was covered in sea anemone, as it was used for her "bed." The body of the brother who was killed earlier floated over it, being held by the tentacles of box jellyfish.

She called a guard into the room, and informed him to fetch the winner and bring him here. In short order, he was in the room, and was almost horrified at what he saw.

"To earn your promotion, young one, I want you to feast on the flesh of your brother with me as we enjoy the most intimate of pleasures. If you refuse, you will be executed as well."

The brother sighed in resignation, and put his hand out to take Bai's. She led him to the "bed," and then she proceeded to snap off a limb from the body and offered it to him.

Throughout the rest of the night, Bai and the slave fed off of the dead body as they pleasured each other. During this, Bai was thinking how well she was leading Lalia. Before long, she would draw her into her web. She could not hope to defeat her brother Shendu in hand to hand combat, as the Talismans alone made him more powerful than her in a battle situation. Instead, she needed to defeat him by deception. And the first step had been taken.

It still hurt. That blasted dragon was at the very bottom of the hierarchy, but, through big risks and exceptional cunning, he had made his way to the top spot. She probably should have expected it, since he looked the most like the dark figure she and the other Emperors considered "father," but it was not in her nature having to be ruled by her younger brother. Now, he would get a taste of his own medicine.

She smiled at these thoughts as she moaned in ecstasy with her slave.

_**Later:**_

Lalia decided to see Bai Tsa one last time before leaving. She was now getting impatient with getting nothing, and wanted answers now.

The whole night, she had been obliged to pleasure a slave of her choice. It WAS quite enjoyable though, as it was her first time, and it was nice to get that little experience out of the way. But for all intents and purposes, it was more or less just another distraction.

She swam into the palace's throne room as Bai feasted off of a leftover limb from the dead slave on her throne. She was displeased with Lalia's sudden intrusion.

"I am done with games, Water Empress. Just tell me what you want. I, have something you might want to know."

Bai Tsa's face went from displeasure to curiosity. She said, "You first."

Lalia then told her, "The reason I came down is because I wanted to tell you that the other day, I put a slave who was mocking the Grand Emperor in his dungeon. Jade Chan's uncle, Jackie Chan, was already in one of the cells, and I overheard him mumble about him worrying where she had gone. At first, I thought he was worried about her being in the Tower of Lou Mou, but then it occurred to me: My father departed for a protracted period of time. Something must have happened to her."

Bai Tsa's eyes widened at hearing this. Did Jade Chan actually escape from her brother's grasp? Then perhaps he wasn't as impervious as she feared.

This was great news, but at the same time, it worried her. How could Jade escape Shendu's palace? Is it because his power is weakening? Or something else?

Then Bai Tsa froze. Could Jade have remembered the old timeline!? She didn't even want to think that was the case. She and her Uncles had stopped their plans every chance they got despite being much weaker than those blasted Immortals. If they did it this time, all of the hard work going into creating this world of demons would be undone, and she and the other Emperors would return to exile in the Netherworld.

Still, this was the break she needed to drop the floor from under Shendu's talons. He would most definitely have to focus on Jade, and now she can prod his paranoia like a twisted mental acupuncture until he finally falls from glory. He would then join the exiled Tso Lan in the Netherworld, and then she would take his throne for herself.

Lalia impatiently went, "Well, I told you something interesting. I can't ask my father about it because he is away, and Drago would never tell me anything. That's why I had to turn to you. So, what do you have to say?"

Bai Tsa snapped back to reality, and frowned.

"She must have escaped from your father, and is now running from him. He will find her, and squash her under his feet like the proud dragon he is."

Bai Tsa decided she needed time to think this over. She continued, "I know why you are curious about what I did to you after the banquet. So I will tell you this. Return here under the next full Moon. Then I will tell you why I approached you that night."

Lalia sighed in exasperation. She had not learned much, if anything at all, but at least was told to come back.

"Now, leave Atlantis at once."

Lalia turned, and swam back out of the palace on her way back to the surface.

**Chapter 7 Done.**

**A/n Thanks so much for the fight scene, YAXON. I amended it to finish it, but you did a great job with showcasing the merman battle.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**The Moon Empire:**_

Jade and Xu Lin followed the Jiangshi as he led them to Daolon Wong's location. The route was fraught with several dangers, including more rogue humans and goblins. Every time one of these threats approached, the Jiangshi disposed of them easily. If it had trouble, Jade helped with her powers.

The path the vampire took led them up several dangerous mountainside paths with steep cliffs. Jade had to keep an eye on Xu Lin to make sure she did not fall, as she could not recover like Jade and the Jiangshi could.

Their journey on the surface came to an end as they entered a cave with a complex series of branching tunnels. If it weren't for the vampire, Jade would not have known which way to go.

Eventually, they reached a chamber where several bookshelves, cauldrons, and a small bed were located. In the middle of the room, an elderly man meditated in the lotus position. He had long white hair, wore a black and turquoise wizard's robe, had long thin fingers with sharp fingernails, and was tattooed in various spots over his face.

"Master Wong? The Emperor has returned." said the Jiangshi.

Wong opened his eyes, and frowned at what he saw. This was when Jade saw that his eyes were different colors. One was turquoise, the other was gray.

He got up off of the floor. "Why is this freakish woman wearing the Master's robe? What kind of sick joke is this? Are you trying to comfort me after all of our other forces betrayed us, servant?"

Jade's eyes turned red, her tongue slid out of her mouth, and, using her mouth, Tso Lan spoke, "Still untrusting after all these years? That is quite the surprise, Wong."

Wong's face turned to shock as he heard the Moon Emperor's voice come out of Jade's mouth. He said, "Wha? Master? What happened?"

Tso Lan replied, "I was forced to destroy my body to escape the Void. This woman is known as Chang'e. She is my vessel in this world now."

Wong frowned. His mighty Master was forced to downgrade himself to just a spirit, and now needed a human body in order to exist in this world. This was a disappointment, but at the very least, he has returned.

"So, what do you want me to do, great Master?"

The Moon Emperor replied, "I am training this woman to be an Empress. You are to continue training her."

Daolon Wong sighed, and responded, "Fine. I will train here. May I speak to her?"

The red faded from Jade's eyes, and she looked around, confused.

"Empress Chang'e? I am Daolon Wong. I will be your teacher of the dark arts here in my abode."

Jade was tempted to tell him that was not her name, but did not. She was, however, not impressed by the fact that this old man was the great general the Moon Emperor spoke of, or that he was living in a cave.

She replied, "I am to learn more spells in a cold, dark cavern like this?"

Wong growled, and answered, "It is in the dark depths where you can easily tap into darkness. I assume you would like to know some of the lore of Dark Chi, do you not?"

Jade, not happy with having to train more, simply replied, "Yes. Fine." She took a lotus position on the floor, and looked as Wong sat down himself.

Daolon Wong started, "What you need to see is that darkness is dissonance. That is strength and weakness.

All the power that flows thought the blood of the Emperors was once together in one. The Dreaded Dragon Shenron, the Deliverer of Darkness, born from the idea of evil. He was so mighty the world was shaped by his wrath when he looked on the perfection it was after the gods crafted it.

He might have smashed the world to pieces, and reconstructed it in the name of chaos, but the Jade Emperor descended from the heavens to challenge him. Their battle set the world spinning with night, day and twilight, the scars of their most basic conflict.

Ultimately the Emperor prevailed with a Flute of Jade lulling Shenron to sleep triumphing where power had not been able and bound him in chains forged by heaven. And the Emperor looked over the world and saw its state of perfection could not be restored and thus stepped upon the earth renouncing the ether to be the first ruler.

But Shenron was mighty and even chained he shook the world. Born from the very well of darkness even the Jade Emperor could not kill him forever. Nor could he leave him bound else he shatter the world to spite his foe.

So The Emperor cut him into eight pieces and from those were born eight demons each carrying an aspect of darkness. These demons are the Eight Emperors, and they sought revenge against those who held the Jade Emperor in high regard. With the darkest wrath, they conquered humanity's world, and avenged their proverbial father, reshaping the Jade Emperor's victory into his greatest folly."

Jade was very intrigued by this story. So the Emperors all used to be one supreme being?

"So, how were Shenron's powers divided when he was divided?"

Wong continued, "The powers manifested in each of the Emperors. His mighty control over the forces of gravity, the very power that almost shattered this world, traveled to the Moon, and thus, Tso Lan the Moon Emperor came into existence, the first of the Emperors to do so. One by one, the other Emperors took shape in their elements, and at last, Shenron's own legendary fires and his dark visage were emulated with the emergence of Shendu from the deadly Kunlun volcanoes in Tibet."

Jade's eyes dazzled as she was mesmerized at the talk of the darkness that comprised the Emperors. That was so unexpected.

"What about the Emperor who resides within me, Master Wong?" Jade asked as she leaned forward and put her arms together in eagerness.

Wong waved his hand over his scepter.

"One night, the Water Empress surfaced to explore the land, and while lying on the sand of a beach, she witnessed the Moon Emperor descend onto Earth for the first time. She informed him that she was the master of the seven seas, to which he demonstrated his Moon's mastery over "her" seas by using the Moon to manipulate the tides. Bai Tsa was left in pure awe at his power as he departed. Some claim she became obsessed with him, and could not let go of her obsession.

One day, you and the great Moon Emperor will reclaim the Moon in his name, and the true darkness of Shenron will be unleashed on the world once again."

_**Later:**_

After a long day of studying stories of Dark Chi, Wong decided to show Jade her quarters.

It was in a very deep part of the cave, and all the cavern had was a cot on the floor. No decorations in the cavern besides the cot.

Jade grunted unhappily, put her hands on her hips, and went, "This is all I get for my quarters? My room in the Grand Emperor's palace was more luxurious than this!"

She looked for Tso Lan to do something for her, but nothing happened. It was as if he left her body.

"Be thankful you have someplace secure to live in right now, Empress. The alternative is out there where the Grand Emperor's forces will no doubt be searching for you," retorted Wong. Not only was she hard to train, his almighty master turned her into a spoiled brat.

Jade answered in defeat, "I will take it. For now."

Daolon Wong answered, "I will return to train you further later, Empress Chang'e. Until then, good night."

He turned and departed the section of the cavern as Xu Lin stepped over to her Master's side. Jade smirked in a mixture of joy and contempt toward Wong's back as he walked away.

"I will stay in here with you, if you wish." she said.

Jade turned to the little girl, and said back, "It will be most appreciated, my Guardian."

Xu Lin curled up at the foot of the cot as the Empress lied down on it and closed her eyes.

_**Shendu's Palace:**_

Lalia quietly snuck through the halls of her father's palace on her way to her quarters. She needed to make sure she was not caught by Drago, Valkano, or the Grand Emperor, as they would question why she went to Atlantis.

Walking quietly, she peeked around each corner, and finally she found her room. She entered it, and locked the door behind her. She then breathed a small breath of fire on a candelabra on the table in her room. When it lit up, she jumped back in shock at finding Drago sitting on her bed.

"Welcome back, sister." he said.

Lalia angrily asked, "Why did you scare me like that, Drago? And what are you doing in my room?"

"Enjoying darkness," Drago replied. He got up off of the bed, and asked in a serious voice, "Why did you go to Atlantis?"

Lalia growled, and answered, "I told you, it was an unscheduled inquiry. Those are part of my duties as Minister of the Watch."

Drago then asked, "What did you inquire about exactly down there?"

Lalia responded, "None of your business. I only tell that to our Grand Father."

Drago grinned, and then told her, "Then, let's go talk to our Grand Father about what you found out down there."

Drago walked over to the door and unlocked it. He and Lalia then proceeded to the Throne Room. Shendu was in his throne, a displeased look on his face.

"Most ferocious father, Minister of the Watch Lalia has returned."

Shendu smiled at his son, and said, "Stay here, Drago. I am sure you would like to hear out this conversation."

Lalia spouted, "Wait. I only talk to you about inquiries in private, Great Father!"

Shendu turned back at his daughter, and angrily snapped, "You will speak only when I tell you to, Lalia!"

Lalia stopped speaking and stood to attention as soon as she heard this.

Shendu then asked, "So, what did you inquire about in Atlantis? You know I do not trust the Water Empress. So why did you go there without my permission?"

Lalia answered, "I thought it would be wise to make sure she was not training an army of merwarriors to invade the palace. Our dragons are evenly matched with her warriors in a combat scenario, after all."

"But only if water is in the equation," Shendu snidely told her. "They would have no chance of even being able to flop in my bathtub if they came here. Even Bai Tsa could not stand a chance. If she was stupid enough to fight me here at the palace, I would defeat her easily and then send her to the Netherworld, where it is drier than the deserts of the Earth Empire."

Shendu leaned forward, then said with a threatening voice, "So, what did you really go to Atlantis for? Do not lie to me, daughter."

Lalia shuddered in fear. She meekly answered, "I-I was invited to a mermaid fight." It WAS the truth, just not the whole truth.

Shendu raised an eye, and asked in response to that, "You go to Atlantis for a mermaid fight? Surely, you would have gone there for more than that if you bothered."

Lalia breathed heavily. Now she was scared.

Shendu leaned back in his throne, breathed in exasperation, wiped his hands over his face, and told her, "You cannot even be made to tell me the truth anymore. I am more than disappointed in you, Lalia. I thought you would be a worthy enforcer for my rule, but it seems I was wrong."

Lalia replied back, "Magnificent Father, I can-"

"Silence!" Shendu stood up and yelled at her. "Lalia! From this moment, you are no longer Minister of the Watch!"

Lalia froze. She was being demoted!? That was such a huge humiliation. Being demoted from her duty would make her the laughingstock of all demons.

She looked down on the floor in defeat. Shendu then said, "Lalia. Pass off your medallion of the Watch to your brother Drago. He will be the new Minister of the Watch from this point forward. You are not to leave the palace again unless I say so. Understand?"

Drago strutted over with a big smile on his face as Lalia took off her medallion and held it out in dejection for Drago to take. The young general eagerly snatched it from her and put it over his neck.

"You should be ashamed, sister. Disappointing our Great Father is a huge embarrassment. I hope you enjoyed yourself down there in Atlantis for what you just lost."

Lalia turned her head and glared at him, before saying, "As a matter of fact, I did."

Shendu then yelled in anger, "Now get out of my sight, worm!"

Lalia turned and left the throne room, her head hanging low. Drago turned his head towards his father and said, "Well, one problem has been solved. Do you wish to confront the Water Empress about whether or not she tried to do something with Lalia?"

Shendu responded, "No. If she is planning to do something with Lalia, I have just put an end to that. You have new duties to fulfill now Drago. Remember, if YOU step out of line, I will unmake you as I did your pathetic sister."

Drago bowed towards the Great Dragon, and answered, "Yes, most malevolent father."

Drago left the throne room as Shendu sat back down and relaxed in his throne, sighing. Now he needed to focus on Jade and Tso Lan, before they became a threat.

_**Meanwhile:**_

In the capital city of the Moon Territory, Valkano waited outside an abandoned inn for the messenger from the palace to bring him what he requested. Once he got his new toy, that blasted vampire would not be a problem.

A young Chinese man in his late teens approached from down the deserted street with a pouch. Valkano unfolded his arms and pulled out some sort of glove, which he strapped on to his right claw.

The man walked up to Valkano. The dragon henchdemon asked, "Did you bring the sutra?"

"I have brought it," the man replied. He took the pouch off of his shoulder, and opened it. Inside was a white piece of paper with a Hanza on it.

Valkano breathed in, then took the pouch from the man. He reached in to the bag and pulled out the sutra, examining it for a few seconds. He groaned in pain as he held the parchment. The sutra, which was intended for the Jiangshi that served Daolon Wong, was forged of "good magic," and if Valkano touched it with his bare hand, it would shock him, potentially into unconsciousness.

He put the sutra back in the pouch, closed it, and swung it over his shoulder. He flexed and clinched his hand as he smiled. It did hurt to hold that piece of paper, but it will be most gratifying to use it on the Chi Vampire and then watch it wither away.

"Go home," he ordered the messenger.

The man bowed to Valkano, then turned around and walked away. Valkano looked off in the direction of the forest where he encountered Jade, and snickered darkly.

This time, he was going to destroy her.

**Chapter 8 Done.**

**AN: Eduard came up with the idea of Shenron, but I suggested the Jade Emperor.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

_**Several weeks later:**_

_**Daolon Wong's cave:**_

It had been a while since Chang'e, the Empress of the Moon, had rendezvoused with Daolon Wong. He seemed to be quite disgruntled with having to train a former human dressed in his Master's robes and possessing his spirit, but he performed his job in educating her in higher magic and stories of darkness.

"Alright, chant this spell while holding your palms out like this," said Wong, as he held his hands out over a rogue human the Jiangshi captured from the forest. The unfortunate blonde man struggled against the dark chains that held him to the stone slab he was on.

"Niet! Niet!" he cried, as Chang'e held her hands alongside Wong's, fingers spread out as if trying to reach something.

Wong withdrew his hands while saying, "Keep your hands like that, and chant after me."

The dark wizard began chanting a dark sounding spell. Chang'e started repeating his words, syllable by syllable, her voice and Wong's resonating off the smooth cave walls, and then her hands started glowing green.

The man cried out in pain and agony as a green glow surrounded his body. He began thrashing and writhing as the green glow connected with Chang'e's hands. The young Empress groaned in perverse pleasure as she siphoned the man's Chi from his body on to her own. A bright sigh emerged from her throat, complete with a smile.

The man fell limp as the last of his Chi was drained from his body. As she robbed him of his essence, Chang'e couldn't help but say, "Thank you, most honored general of the Moon Empire. This spell is most excellent. I adore it."

Despite his dislike for Chang'e, Wong couldn't help but smile as he heard this. He bowed, and replied, "It was a pleasure teaching you this darkest of dark spells. This man will soon become one of us, a servant to you and only you, since you now possess his Chi."

Chang'e smiled. Just then, the Jiangshi walked into the cavern, and said, "I sense that there is an intruder in the area. It must be Valkano, as when I found the Empress, she had been cornered by him."

Wong snarled nastily, then said, "It seems we will have to weed out our unwelcome stalker. I will go with you to help you dispose of him, servant." He turned his head to Chang'e. "You should stay here, Empress. If there is a threat, you should be safe in this cave."

Wong and the Jiangshi walked out of the cavern branch they were in. A while later, Chang'e looked at the comatose slave, and noticed that he was turning pale, and was growing fangs.

"He will finish his transformation into our own personal slave soon, Jade." said the Moon Emperor in the Empress's mind.

Chang'e frowned. "My name is Chang'e now. You gave me that name."

Tso Lan snickered in her head, and replied back, "I gave US that name. I had to test you on that. You may be an Empress in her grooming stages, but I am still the Moon Emperor. Eventually, our minds must become one to finish our ascension to the new rulers of the world."

"Then I have the right to make decisions that will affect our fate as much as you do. And I say we go check on Wong. It has been a while since he left, and I do not feel he and the Jiangshi can stand up to Valkano."

Tso Lan scoffed. "If Valkano could not fight the Jiangshi the first time, what makes you think he can stand up to him the second time? He would need a kind of magic that neither Shendu nor I use. And, he is not Daolon Wong's sole minion."

Chang'e raised an eyebrow. "He has more?" She shook her head slowly, and then said, "We should still rendezvous with him. With our new servant, and my new skills, we can fare much better against Valkano than we did before."

Tso Lan was slightly angered by Chang'e's defiance, but also appreciated the stubbornness that he knew to expect from his host.

"Fine. If you prove me wrong, I will reward you well."

Chang'e looked down at the man whose Chi she stole, and his eyes opened, with the pupils narrowed like a cat.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Wong and the Jiangshi walked around the forest, looking for whatever he sensed was dangerous. Any threats to the Empress had to be taken seriously.

"I see no enemy, Master Wong," commented the vampire.

"Nonsense! Someone is here, and that is a problem. We need to make sure everything is safe before we head back, to make sure no one follows us."

As they continued to look, the Jiangshi was knocked down to the ground by a kick.

Wong twirled around, and saw Valkano with his wings extended in a threatening display. He roared loudly.

Wong turned to the vampire, who had risen from the ground, and yelled, "Get him."

The Jiangshi replied back, "With pleasure."

He jumped and flew over to Valkano, and latched on to him, ready to suck his Chi out.

"I got you this time, Chi sucker!" yelled Valkano, as he slapped the sutra he acquired onto the vampire's chest. It immediately ignited in green flames, covering the Jiangshi and causing him to howl in pain.

He dropped off of Valkano, and thrashed about on the ground as the Chi he had stolen over the course of centuries was drained from his body. In minutes, the vampire was reduced to a shriveled, blind version of the dreaded Chi stealer.

Valkano breathed in, then shot out a burst of flame at the vampire, incinerating the once powerful Jiangshi in one blast.

After he reduced the vampire to ash, Valkano turned to Wong, who grit his teeth in anger.

Wong shouted, "Where did you get that spell!?"

He told the wizard, "My father has quite the expertise in Jiangshi eradication magic. Now for you, defenseless old fool."

Wong sneered, saying, "You thought that vampire was my only servant? I have reinforcements!" He held out his staff, and chanted, "Gan! Rhen! Chui!"

His wand emitted dark blue smoke, which gathered in between the elderly mage and the youthful dragon. Expanding, it covered the trees, and when the smoke faded, three orange tribal men with black eyes and black scraps of Hun-like clothing stood before Valkano, each armed with a weapon.

Wong smiled at Valkano, who was stunned, but not deterred.

"You think these magic savages can withstand me, fool?"

Wong sneered, and responded, "Not only can they, they will!"

The middle warrior held up his weapon, a circular sawblade, and Valkano paled when it started spinning like a rotor.

"Rhen. Give our guest a haircut!"

Rhen tossed his blade at his target, and Valkano had to dive for the ground to avoid decapitation, but it was not enough to save his mohawk. When the black hairs landed on his snout, he grit his teeth and snarled in rage. He threw his left fist toward Rhen, smacking him in the cheeks.

"Hammer him, Gan!"

Valkano ducked as Gan swung his hammer, sweeping the ground to knock him off his feet. Chui, armed with a nunchaku, then advanced on the young dragon, and wrapped him with his nunchaku, binding him. Rhen came running with the buzzsaw running, and would have had his enemy had Valkano not turned himself and Chui around, forcing the fellow warrior to take the hit and dissolve into smoke instead. The henchdemon immediately grabbed the center of the blades, which was not sharp, and threw the weapon away.

Valkano took the lull, grabbed Rhen, and tossed him onto Gan. He immediately breathed his fire breath on the remaining two warriors, finishing them off.

Wong growled as his Dark Chi Warriors were defeated and turned into blue smoke. How could they have lost so easily?

Valkano turned and stepped in Wong's direction, fire foaming from his mouth. "Enough games, wizard. Tell me where the Moon Empress is, or roast in Hell."

"I'm right here," said a familiar voice. Valkano turned in the direction of the voice, and saw Chang'e, Xu Lin, and a pale man standing there in fighting positions, the trees behind them.

"Jade. So you come to stare death in the face, you slut?"

The young Empress snorted, before retorting, "That name no longer has any meaning for me, most disgusting lizard. You shall know me as Chang'e, the dark Empress of the sacred Moon."

She charged up a blast of gravity magic, and shot it at Valkano.

The young demon shielded himself with his wings, and the magic bounced harmlessly off of them. Chang'e then rose and flashed her blue irises angrily, and screamed, "You wish to fight me with your own claws, fiend?" She thrust her arms out. "Come get me!"

Valkano began to unfurl his wings to take flight, but the zombified servant kicked him square in the chest, knocking him to the dirt. He rolled out of the way of Guardian Xu Lin's follow-up swipe, then pushed himself up.

"You are NOT escaping this time, Jade!" he yelled, then jumped and charged at Chang'e. He latched his claws into hers, and forced the both of them into grass.

Valkano snarled, then smiled at having her pinned. The smile turned to a gasp when Chang'e kneed him in the unprotected torso between his breast plate and loin guard, knocking him off of her. She rose to her feet, muttering, "Pervert," in her breath.

Taking a defensive stance, she waved to Valkano, who took a similar fighting stance.

"I have been waiting a long time for this," stated the muscular dragon.

He advanced on Chang'e quickly, and threw his fist towards the Moon Empress, who blocked the charge with her left large arm. She immediately retaliated with her other fist, while her small hands charged up dark energy. Valkano saw the charge, and kicked her small arms down, negating them. One then attempted a jab, which Valkano caught, and used as leverage to flip over Jade. He then did a roundhouse kick, which Jade ducked under and then threw a straight.

They traded several punches, catching each other's arms, legs, and then Valkano performed a leg sweep, sending Chang'e back to the ground. He marched forward, and prepared to pounce on and incapacitate her, only to have her kick his chin and for her to jump back to her feet, and charge her arms with magic. Charging ahead, she barely missed Valkano's face as he leaned back, while fire formed in his palms and spread across his arms. He punched back, and as they began to trade punches and blocks, he asked, "Where did you learn to fight!? The martial arts are outlawed!"

"Only for humans, Valkano. I'm an Empress!" Chang'e responded with a smile.

"You are not an Empress! You are a possessed woman in a gown pretending to be one! Do not equate yourself with a demon!" he yelled as he finally made contact and grazed her chest.

Chang'e back away and snickered. "That seems an odd thing for a false demon to say."

Valkano widened his eyes. "False demon!? You call the son of the Grand Emperor that!?" He breathed in, and blasted fire in pure rage at the insult.

Chang'e ran towards the flames, then jumped over the blast and performed a lotus kick on Valkano's face, knocking him down.

He growled through a bleeding nose. "This isn't over." He jumped, and flew behind the trees and out of sight.

After Valkano fled once more, Chang'e and Xu Lin approached Wong.

"Are you all right, lord Daolon Wong?" asked the Empress.

He sighed, "I am fine. But it seems the Grand Emperor's forces are gaining ground. I have lost our Jiangshi servant to Valkano and a spell he should not have known. We will need to strike back soon."

Chang'e's dark blue eyes turned a glowing red, signifying Tso Lan's current control over her body.

"Disappointing. You underestimated Valkano. Chang'e was right about you needing help. I believe the time has come to let the other Emperors know that the Empire of the Moon has been reborn. Perhaps striking down one of the Emperors now will send that message to Shendu loud and clear. And I know the perfect one to take the fall."

Wong asked, "Who, most honored Emperor?"

The Moon Emperor answered with a commanding voice, "The Mountain Empress. She is nothing but a glutton whose kingdom is confined to an island off of the East Continent. She will go down easily."

The elderly wizard then asked, "So what is your plan for this?"

Tso Lan then told him, "You will take the Empress's Guardian, Xu Lin, the slave my Empress has captured, and your own warriors with you to the Mountain Empire. There, you will find Po Kong, the Mountain Empress, and ambush her. Once you have defeated her, you will use a special spell to send the soon to be former Empress to the Netherworld, where she will rot like a dead yak for all eternity."

Wong smiled at the plan. This was going to be interesting. He had never gone up against one of the Eight Emperors before. If he pulled this feet off, it would shake the world to its spine. He must not disappoint his Emperor now. He was being trusted with a job only a demon would dare attempt, and that meant Tso Lan was very confident in his abilities.

Xu Lin asked, "Where are you going, great Emperor?"

Tso Lan turned to the girl, and said, "The young Empress Chang'e and I shall journey to the realm that is the symbol of all things in my Empire. It is time for me to return to my Moon."

He turned back to Wong, and said, "I will finish Chang'e's training on my precious Moon. Once you have defeated and banished the Mountain Empress, contact me through a communication spell. The Empress and I will then make our presence known to the planet Earth."

Wong bowed before the Emperor, and answered, "Your wish is my command, great Master of the night."

Wong motioned for Xu Lin and the mindless zombie slave to follow him. The young girl groaned uncomfortably at the thought of being separated from her mistress, before walking away with the old wizard and the slave. Once they were out of sight, Chang'e regained control, and was baffled at the scene before her.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked.

"To take care of important business, my Empress. In the meantime, we have someplace special we need to go."

"Where?" asked the young Empress.

"To my Moon," replied Tso Lan.

Chang'e gasped at hearing that. She was actually going to the Moon!? Her body started shivering with excitement at the impending journey into the realm where only the Moon Emperor would be able to roam.

She started breathing heavily, and said, "This, this is such a huge honor, Master. I cannot begin to express how eager I am to go to your holy land."

Tso Lan chuckled, "It will be much easier to reach my Moon than most would think. All you have to do is couple your mind with your powers, and float up. Keep floating, using my voice, and we shall soon be on my most prized possession."

Chang'e looked down over her chest. The two sleeves that had hung empty since she donned the Moon Emperor's robe now had two small arms. There were only two fingers on each of these miniature arms, but Chang'e, for an unknown reason, felt them as if she had used them for years.

She spread her four arms out, closed her eyes and focused. In seconds, she had lifted off of the ground, and began floating higher and higher into the air, heading for space… and the Moon.

_**Shendu's Palace**_

Lalia looked out over a balcony overlooking the central courtyard of the Grand Emperor's palace. It had been several weeks since she lost the position of Minister of the Watch to Drago. That was such a dishonor; she couldn't bear to think about it. She had since kept her distance from her father as well as Drago.

She heard walking from behind her. She turned, and saw Head Servant Jackie Chan walk by without looking at her. She flinched. She didn't even want to associate herself with humans at this point, much less demons.

She strolled down the hallways of the palace, and entered a room with a small aqueduct and a wheel turning as the water rolled down it. It poured into a small crevice into the floor, before disappearing into the wall.

She growled in frustration. "If I hadn't gotten myself mixed up in the affairs of that stupid mermaid, I would not be so humiliated now! She ruined my life! I would pay to see her evaporate into nothing!"

"I heard that," said a familiar voice. In the reflection of the water in the crevice, Bai Tsa's face appeared, clear as crystal.

"You," growled Lalia. "Why do you dare to show your wretched face to me now? You have already dishonored me. And how are you talking to me through a stream?"

"I am the supreme Master of all the seas. There is no body of water too big or too small for me to preside over if it is connected to my realm. And you brought your dishonor upon yourself. I said that you were nothing compared to your kin. Why bother staying with them now, if you have nothing left to prove?"

Lalia raised an eye. "What do you want?"

The Water Empress responded, "To give you a chance to reclaim your honor by serving me instead of the being that took it away. You have burned your bridges with your clan, so why not pledge yourself to me, and take revenge on them?"

Lalia almost wanted to laugh at hearing this, "Me, a dragon, serve you, a mermaid? You are crazy to think that I would be interested in working with you. What would be in it for me anyway?"

"Things beyond your imagination, child. I can promise you a seat next to me when I ascend to becoming the Grand Empress in my brother's place. And that is just the beginning."

Lalia's face did not change. "You are crazy to think you could go against my father. He told me the other day your warriors could do nothing in this palace. And, he possesses many powers, including the power to summon vast armies of ShadowKhan of many races."

"Hahahaha. That is the point. As strong as your father is, his power does not come from the strength he naturally possesses like mine does. The secret to his power is he does not actually own it. He stole it."

With a double take, Lalia asked incredlously, "What do you mean?"

"If you wish to find out, come to Atlantis. The full Moon has arrived, and it is time for us to meet once again."

"Mistress Lalia? Are you in there?"

Lalia froze as she heard Chan's voice coming from the door. If he found her here, conversing with the Water Empress, then he would tell her father. He had already demoted her for dealing with Bai Tsa, and if he found out she was still doing it, he would do something horrible to her, possibly even kill her!

"How do I get out of this room without Jackie Chan catching me? The door is the only way in or out."

Bai Tsa replied, "Use this creek I am in to flow to the ocean."

Lalia looked at her in disbelief. "You are kidding, right? A small creek like this?"

"Your spell will make it possible. Just touch the water, and it will do the rest."

Lalia walked over to the creek, and touched the water. As soon as she did, she regained her swimming tail, and, against all belief, flowed with the tiny creek out of the room through a small hole in the wall.

Chan opened the door, and looked around for Lalia. He thought he heard her voice, but the room was empty. He scratched his head.

"Must have been hearing things," he said.

The dinner gong sounded, indicating his presence in the throne room was required. He was lucky that the Great Dragon released him from the dungeon after what happened with Jade, but now she was beyond his help. Sooner or later, Shendu would find her, and kill her.

He closed the door to the room as he walked away.

Outside the palace, Lalia continued to swim along the river she was dumped into all the way to its mouth. Once arriving in the ocean, she said to herself, "I hope what you have in mind for me is worth defying my father's will and leaving the palace when I was not supposed to."

She dived underwater, and began swimming back towards Atlantis.

_**In Space:**_

Chang'e kept her eyes closed as she floated through space. The only feeling flowing through her body was pure excitement at exploring with no bounds holding her back. Words could not describe this experience.

By fully mastering her powers, she was ready to make the ultimate journey. She was traveling to her master's sacred grounds. She was floating toward the Moon.

His Moon.

She opened her deep blue eyes, and couldn't speak in awe at seeing the ball of silver fast approaching.

She opened her arms as if she was greeting a long lost friend, and slowly hovered down until she was on the surface.

"Welcome to my Moon, my Empress." Tso Lan announced.

Chang'e's mind was completely overwhelmed by the splendor that was the Moon. This realm was far out of reach of even the other Emperors' hands, much less humans. All anyone else could do was gaze up at it in the night sky. Being on the surface of the Moon Emperor's crown jewel was beyond even the most fantastic dream.

Then she turned around, and her breath vanished at the sight of the Earth.

This was too surreal and incredible to call real. The very Earth that she had journeyed from floated there amidst the darkness of space. The blue oceans and land masses that floated on them were a sight to behold.

Chang'e giggled at seeing the continents of the Earth. They almost looked like displaced puzzle pieces.

"So, most wondrous Emperor, why are you so interested in the Earth? The Moon is in the land of the heavens, and it is far away from the toils of the infernal world. Why not just stay here forever, and live in pure peace?"

Tso Lan was shocked at her question. No one, not even his siblings, had ever asked him that. But then he realized, this girl, his host, she had grown up in a oppressive environment. After experiencing freedom from such environment, it would be natural for a human to question even having interest in it.

Still, it was a most peculiar question that young Chang'e had asked her Master.

"Now then, young Empress, it is time for you to begin the final part of your training. Are you ready?"

Chang'e replied. "I am ready."

"Very well. There is a crater ahead of you. Walk into it."

Jade looked straight, and saw a circular ridge, which she assumed was the crater. She began walking over, smiling at feeling the Moon dust under her feet with each step.

Upon stepping on the ridge, she thought, "Master, I am on the crater."

Tso Lan gave off a snort, and spoke, "I said walk in. Look down."

Chang'e raised an eye, and looked down. She gasped when she saw what the crater was. A giant circular rock canyon.

"Wow."

"That's it? Wow? You are the Moon Empress. You should be more ecstatic about the sight before you."

"I'm just stunned, most cosmic Master. This canyon is big enough to hold Shendu's palace and more."

She sensed Tso Lan react as if he was shaking his head in hers. Then she heard, "Your task here is to master the Moon. And to do that, you must know the Moon."

Under his command, Chang'e climbed down the cliff side, using her new arms to forge a strong grip on the wall, and at the bottom, she heard him say, "Let us begin."

_**Later:**_

It was a dream. A most peculiar dream. Chang'e could not explain it, but somehow, she felt like she had lived it.

She was hopping around the Moon in some strange suit. She was only 10 years old, and was filled with glee and energy.

She flew high into the air, landed on the Moon, and proclaimed proudly, "My science project is gonna rock!" She then did something called the moonwalk across the surface.

She could not explain why it felt so real, or why she remembered this dream vividly. She also had the nagging feeling that she had already been on the Moon before this moment. She did not know why she felt that way.

She leaned back from her meditating position on to the Moon, and spread her arms and legs out. She began moving them back and forth in the dust of the Moon, gazing out at the stars in space. She could just stay here forever, living on this silver ball without a care in the universe. Yet, she was an Empress, thanks to the grace of Tso Lan the Moon Emperor. And the feeling of zen she acquired from draining Chi could only be satisfied back on Earth. It was her destiny to take the world for her own in the name of the Sacred Moon and her mentor. All she had to do now was wait for the signal, and then the time for her destiny will have arrived.

**Chapter 9 Done.**


End file.
